There is only Power
by BookCrazy77
Summary: Seems like your usual Harry dissapears for a year to train plot. Well, far from normal, Harry's now dark. Not evil, just dark, and he's not happy with the world. Further bits on first chapter, later chapter WILL get violent. Just try me out.
1. nosing around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize here.

***********************************************************************

A.N. After reading a certain number of Harry Dark Fics, I decided that I needed one of my own. No, not one where he gets betrayed and turns to the dark, one where he becomes dark and overthrows the wizarding world purely for kicks. I also trained Harry to be a lethal assassin. Read on, and you'll find out what I'm talking about. 

Oh. Note to readers.  Sirius Black is NOT DEAD. I hated how JK killed him off, so he's alive and well in this fic. Secondly, you might be confused with the first few chapters, but they will be explained AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Continuing, I am very insane. I haven't been sane for the past 5 years. Things in this fic MAY BE DISTURBING. Next, I am a very violent person, and love violent video games. This is a result of playing Doom at a very young age. There will be VIOLENT THEMES and VIOLENT CHAPTRERS. I will rate this fic pg-13 purely because there is no holocaust type violence. I DO NOT write ROMANCE. NONE, WHAT-SO-EVER. I don't go for the whole goody-goody emotion thing.

LASTLY, only the FIRST chapter will be written in the format that you will read starting from under the black bar. Starting at the next chapter, it will go back to a more normal style.

*********************************************************************** 

The students had yet to arrive in the great hall for the beginning of another school year. Most of the teachers were gathered around the head table, whispering fiercely. If one were to walk past, one would hear words such as dangerous, foolish, dark, and no choice.

Also, if one was to peer into the great hall, one might catch sight of a dark haired boy, sitting at the darkest end of the Griffendor table. If one squints one's eyes, one might have noticed that he sat unwillingly with a thick collar around his neck, and that he was shooting looks at the teachers that would have made the devil quake in fear.

Harry James Potter did not want to be at Hogwarts. He had, in fact, been forcibly dragged to Hogwarts when they had caught sight of him, after disappearing a year ago, in the company of rather shifty people wearing black robes.

At this time, one should take the opportunity to remove one's head from the crack between the great doors for the students are coming.

Now, if one takes a suitable position crouching in the dark shadows in the corner to the left of the doors, one would see it open, and be in a position to see the students enter.

First, there are the head boy and girl. Hermione Granger from Griffendor and one Daniel Turk from Ravenclaw, and them following them are the rest of the student body (minus the first years).

At this point in time, quickly clasp one's hands over one's ears as Hermione Granger will proceed to shriek rather loudly and run over to the boy, and wring him out for disappearing for an entire year and worrying her and a Ronald Weasley to death. 

It is safe at this time to peel one's hands off one's ears. The normal bustle of teenagers would fill the room, accompanied quite a few whispers about the boy who lived.

Soon, one will be able to spy the red flaming hair of the youngest of the Weasley boys. Then, followed by the somewhat longer flames of the Weasley girl, Virginia Weasley.

One will then see that they are not blind idiots, and they catch sight of brain girl and the boy-who-lived. They will proceed to rush over and join in interrogating the glaring boy.

When Potter finally has enough, one will notice him bare his teeth, growling in an almost inhuman way.

This quiets the 3, and they sit next to him, almost making him growl again.

It is at this moment one has to quietly slink through the shadows along the walls until one reaches the right side of the head table, one will notice the professor nearest to one, which just happens to be Snape, and one will be able to hear him mumble about "bloody Potter" and useless wards.

Take this time to dive under the long trailing tablecloth to be completely hidden from view. Be careful to avoid the feet.

Now, from here, one will be able to hear everything the professors have to say. Perhaps one would be able to sell a few secrets to Voldmort? Hmmm? 

Now, crawl on hands and knees, oh! Watch those putrid smelling feet and the discarded shoes of an unknown, be careful not to brush the child-like feet of Professor Flitwick, and there! One will be sitting, catlike, in front of the ugly and colorful feet of Albus Dumbledore himself.

Oh, quiet now. Don't alert them of one's presence.

Ahhh. Maybe now one will be able to have a few secrets laid in one's lap.

Oh! Strain one's ears. Headmaster Dumbledore is talking to Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall.

"You do know the boy is dangerous, Albus. What if the wards won't hold him?"

"It is all right. He has to be more powerful than we believe to break them? We both poured our energies into the wards. Considering he doesn't know what language we used on those, he won't be able to escape them quickly."

What? The professors are jailing Potter here with foreign wards? Maybe one could use this knowledge to one's advantage. Maybe Voldmort could stop cursing one's person when he sees one's usefulness.

Now, it is time to exit.

Quickly, crawl out from under the table. It would be best if one stays in shadows again.

Scurry from corner to corner, and quickly dash through the crack in the doors at the end of the hall.

Quickly now, avoid that dratted cat Mrs. Norris, and make one's way down the stairs, and out the front door.

Make a mad dash for the forbidden forest, and wait patiently for he death eater to show up, so one could relay the useful information.

*Groan* Why Malfoy? He hates one's person. Better get this quickly over with.


	2. pissed off

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A.N. For those of you who didn't catch on, the last chapter was for Wormtail. Now, here's Harry's P.O.V. It's basically going to be like this for the rest of the fic.

**Felony Melanie**- I'd like to point out the fact that I'm a girl too, but I don't believe in love, or romance. Anyways, Wormtail does deserved to get stepped on, but I'm going to need him later. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Blondie**: Thankx. J

"What is love but an extreme form of possession?"

Anyway, Please Review.

************************************************************************

Harry gritted his teeth, and for the two hundredth time, he tried to yank the collar off his neck.

Normally, the simple metal band would have fallen to his magic and physical strength. But this was not a normal situation.

The band/collar around his neck was etched with various symbols, wards, which kept his newly found powers from activating.

Harry finally took his hands off the collar and started banging his head against the table.

Each jolt of pain reminded him that this was not a dream.

He didn't belong back at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be at Hogwarts.

He was supposed to be off, starting to put his plan into motion. He was supposed to be honing his powers for the final battle.

Not against the half-blooded idiot Riddle, but against the power of the world itself.

Pushing his plans from his mind, Harry instead, thought back to the previous year.

During the summer, living with the Dursleys got to an all time low.

Forcing him to work all day and night, starving him to the point where he would faint from fatigue and hunger, breaking his leg, the list went on.

After about a month and a half, Harry had finally snapped.

His powers rippled, finally setting into motion what should have taken place years before.

Not even a few moments had passed when wizards and witches appeared.

Not the normal morons the ministry, but powerful members from the ancient brotherhood, the Synticate. 

The Synticate were special people, trained to use the power Phalexix, an ancient power thought to have been lost to time centuries ago.

They had whisked Harry away to their halls, located deep in the earth.

There, time passed so slowly, spending a year there was like day in the upper level of the earth. They, however, would age in normal wizarding years.

Harry had trained, after learning of his destiny.

15 years passed as his magical power grew, almost becoming too much for his mortal body.

Suddenly, the Teacher came forward.

He had taught Harry in the ways of the V'Rashka, which translated loosely into immortal power.

Years slowly passed as Harry trained, surpassing even his teacher in his ability. When he finally reached the impossible limit of his powers, he had killed his teacher, a wearied old man after eons of searching for the destined.

Harry had taken this man's position as Teacher, and honed a few promising in the ways of the power, and sent them back into the world, into positions where they would serve the Teacher.

Harry had been in the process of slowly training setting his plan into motion when he had been "seen"

He was up in the wizarding world, looking for horn of the Rashia bird when who happened to spot him but McGonagall.

At the time, he was meeting with various members of the Synticate, who could easily have passed for dark members.

Harry had managed to escape back into the timeless halls when he had been betrayed.

Quite a few lesser members had passed information to Hogwarts, and after joining their powers, they had somehow managed to slip a stunning potion into Harry's drink, and had handed him over to Albus Dumbledore.

When Harry had awoken, he found his powers quickly being locked away by powerful wards. 

With the last visible signs of struggle, Harry had taken his revenge on those who had betrayed him. But that burst of power had kept him trapped him at Hogwarts.

He could go only so far into the Forbidden when Dumbledore and McGonagall would learn of his whereabouts.

Suddenly, a loud burst of sound knocked Harry out of his memories.

Hermione was asking, rather interrogating, him about where he had been his entire 6th year.

Harry had growled at her, which had made her quiet down, but he couldn't help smirk to himself as he remembered the many of years of fine tuning his magic and body in every way possible.

After he had found a way to remove the wards, the world would fall 

Suddenly, the combined voices of Ron and Ginny snapped him back to attention again.

Growling at them, they quieted down, much like Hermione. However, Harry couldn't retreat back into his memories.

He had watched the dull sorting ceremony, and had a hard time not cursing everyone into oblivion as the old senile bastard rose to speak.

After introducing the new DADA teacher and laying down the rules for the year, the food arrived.

Harry scanned the table, wondering for the first time, exactly what they were serving, when his eyes rested on the mint leaves.

His eyes brightened as he carefully took a few and started to use his fork so they turned into a messy green pulp. He was eating through this so no one would notice his actions.

Next, his hands strayed to the apples, an after carefully removing the seeds, he rolled them in the pulp and swallowed them.

His neck gave a little tingle under the band as his power organized under the brutal strain of the wards.

Mint, was, rather hard to get 600 feet underground.

Casting his eyes over to the head table, he caught sight of the old senile bastard and his accomplice talking with lowered voices. No doubt discussing his current position.

Harry quickly doubled his eating pace as he kept one eye trained toward the two at the head table, trying to decipher what they were saying.

After straining his eyes, trying to read lips, Harry shook his head, and gave up.

He was used to waiting. He would manage to remove the bands by himself, and complete his plans, and initiate Sirius.

After he thought about this for awhile, he realized that he not have to yet remove the wards to plan, and planned to send Sirius an owl as soon as Sirius came back from Cambodia, on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

Actually, Sirius was a spy for Harry, keeping him notified of Order doings, and mostly on Albus Dumbledore.

After a long time of scratching his shin and mumbling to himself, Harry noticed he was drawing far too much attention for his taste. Shooting Dumbledore one last hateful look, he swept out of the great hall.


	3. the power

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A.N.  Another chapter up!  Yay!

**Copper Fire**- Thanks for reviewing and I'm really flattered. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Anyway, Please Review!

************************************************************************

Harry stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, and smacked himself on the head. He had forgotten to ask someone for the password. 

Luckily, Ron came running up after awhile, having gotten the password from Hermione, and the two stepped into the Griffendor common room.

A feeling of uneasiness was stirring up in the back of Harry's mind. Something was different with the school. Something big. Something powerful. Something dangerous.

Harry followed Ron up the stairs to the 7th year dorms. He should have been in 6th year, after skipping school, but he was not spending the year with Colin and his damned camera. Besides, there wasn't anything the school could teach him now, not after training for over 4 centuries with the best Phalexix could offer.

Stepping into the dorms, Harry noticed that all the 7th year boys were up here already, and were staring at him with an air of curiosity.

Finally, Seamus spoke up.

"Harry, where have you been for an entire year?"

Dean, Neville, and Ron nodded along, confirming that they too wanted to know.

"Training." Harry answered shortly as he pulled off his robes, revealing a rather strange array of items. 

This caused the boys to stare a bit more, as Harry tossed his robes over onto his trunk.

Catching the looks and stares, Harry smirked to himself.

He did look rather strange and out of place in a dorm. 

He was wearing a black t-shirt, Japanese kanji written on in blood red. His very baggy black pants were held around his waist with a thick belt. Another belt, this one a little looser, had deep magical pockets which carried items that wouldn't look out of place on a battlefield.

His arms, under the t-shirt, were sporting two bands that strapped black painted knives to his biceps. The handles were pocking through the arms of the shirt, pressing against his skin like a rather strange tattoo.

Around his neck, he was wearing the metal band, which he tugged at one last time. His hair, which had been hidden under the collar of his robes, was the only indication that he has spent more than a year away from the school.

It came down to the middle of his back, tied at the base of his neck with a leather thong. His ears, now coming into view, were pierced, the right sporting countless hoops, the left ear dangling a viper fang.

Harry looked like a rebel. A homicidal rebel. 

Harry searched his deep pockets, quickly finding his wand. He relied on it more than ever now that his power was kept under lock and key. 

Thinking for a moment, he realized that he didn't need anyone going off telling McGonagall that he was carrying guns under his clothes, he used his wand to quickly change into sleep pants and a regular t-shirt.

Then, as he flopped backwards onto his bed, he grimaced. Scarlet just seemed out of place after spending so long in the dark.

Harry waved his wand, and suddenly it changed colors. The bed itself becoming gold and the hangings to a deep black.

When he noticed the boys staring he smirked. Again.

"Incantation's _flux morta_ followed by the color you want."

Harry quickly pulled down the hangings on his bed and sat up. 

After conjuring up a mirror and some light, he leaned forward and started turning the collar so he could see the whole thing.

Squinting, he started at the marking, and suddenly, his sharp eyes caught sight of a familiar ruin.

"Ah. Merlin's old ruins."

He mused to himself as twisted the collar one more time.

He would need a book to translate the ruins and dispose of them, but at least he knew the author.

He needed to take a little trip to the library. Tomorrow morning was soon enough.

He quickly banished the mirror and the light, and sank down back into the pillow. No matter how wrong revenge may be, it was still going to as sweet as ever.

He lay awake long into the night, plotting and scheming until he sank into a dreamless sleep.


	4. evil menicial laughs

Disclaimer: I don't' own Harry potter Kind of obvious, isn't it?

************************************************************************

A.N. This story is getting along now. A bit smoother. Anyway, do please excuse me for putting out too many unanswered questions.

**Jubilee Black-** Thanks. I really appreciate the review. :)

**Copper Fire-** I hope made this chapter slightly longer. Hope you're happy. J

**Jackie- **Thanks. I do try my best

**harry+evil=goodness- **Do like that name of yours. And thanks. J And, Harry's going to start talking soon enough.

**Leah-** I do love Harry dark fics myself, and found that there aren't that many out there. And, yeah. I do believe there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.

**Ziggy-** Thanks. You know, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.

Man, there must be a following for Harry Dark Fics out there. Anyway, hope the plot bunnies, that are going to start kicking in real soon, will satisfy all you dark Harry lovers out there. J

Please Review

************************************************************************

Something pulsed within the castle. Something dark and sinister. Something that wanted to be free. Something that wanted to kill.

Harry opened his eyes to a dark world. All around him, the power known as Phalexix pulsed. As Harry listened to the mystical and almost oceanic sounds of the living power, he began to see a picture of what was happening in the castle.

A demon resided there. No. Something like a demon. Something dark and dangerous, but not another demon.

He would have to find this entity. See where their loyalties lay, then, if the dark creature was willing for Phalexix to enter, he would be trained.

He?

Harry shifted through the power once more, and then nodded.

It was defiantly male.

As the power pulsed once again, Harry suddenly felt a jolt of familiarity. It was someone… or something he knew.

Suddenly, the strange familiar power swarmed his senses. It crowded his vision, and filled his mind. It was close. Then, suddenly, he awoke.

The power died down, and all but disappeared. It was hiding again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and then quickly shut them. Sunlight was shining on his eyes, giving him a terrible headache.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice talking to him.

Where was he? The halls weren't so light.

Then, it all came back. He was in Hogwarts again. All because of that blasted Dumbledore. 

Then, who was talking to him?

Ron. It was Ron. His old friend.

As Harry groggily sat up, and faced the voice, his vision slowly came back.

Ron was the only boy left in the dorms and he was trying to get Harry down for breakfast.

Harry sluggishly pulled on some clothes and followed Ron down the stairs, when he bumped into Hermione.

A sudden flare of power quickly awoke him up completely.

As he slowly scanned her power, he confirmed that the dangerous being was not Hermione.

However, as he slowly filtered in her magical capabilities and stores, he noticed something rather unsettling. Her powers were far beyond the normal wizarding capabilities.

"Er, Harry?"

Harry suddenly snapped back to reality. Hermione and Ron were both staring at him a bit strangely, but this time, they didn't bother asking questions.

After a moment silence, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Er, we better be getting down. We're getting our schedules today."

The three climbed out of the portrait hole, and slowly, a conversation started. By the time they got to the great hall, at was as if they had never been separated.

They were talking about the curse of the DADA post, when suddenly, Ron snacked into someone, and the two went sprawling.

As they looked to see who it was, the person snorted.

"Watch where you're going Weasley. Don't want anything unfortunate happening, do we?"

Draco Malfoy picked himself off the floor, and dusted his robed off. 

As he looked up, he smirked as he caught sight of Harry.

"Oh, look. Potter's back in school. Did the teachers have to drag you out of hiding? Spend time cowering under your bed?"

To everyone's surprise, Harry now sported a smirk mirroring the one on Malfoy's face.

When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. His eyes had become almost black.

"My my my. Malfoy. You seem to have to grown a bit more stupid over the last year. Did you let Voldemort fuck you up?"

By now, quite a few people were watching this display. Draco Malfoy, so angry that he was shacking, Harry Potter, cool, calm, and dangerous.

"You better watch yourself Potter. The Dark Lord's going to come knocking at your door soon enough and we'll see that true Gryffindor bravery soon enough, won't we. Like your parents displayed theirs before they died."

Harry seemed to glide as he moved forward, quickly getting in Malfoy's face.

"Aww. Now running off to dear old Tommy boy with your troubles?"

His words sounded like a purr, a dangerous one.

"Well, tell him that I look forward to our meeting. Can't wait to remove that pain in the ass a soon as possible."

He turned away, and started for the doors again, when he stopped, and turned.

"And funny you should mention my parents when your own dad wets himself whenever the name Voldemort comes up in a sentence."

At this, Draco seemed to snap. Forgetting his wand, forgetting his magic, he leapt at Potter, arms swinging, shouting something unfathomable. 

Suddenly, without warning, Harry turned, and caught Draco's neck, stopping his movement and choking him.

"You don't want to pick a fight with me Malfoy. I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine, and you, my dear friend, are very high on my death list.

The words hissed out as Harry tightened his hold on Draco's neck.

Then, throwing Malfoy backwards, Harry turned, making his way into the great hall, Hermione and Ron following behind.

Crabbe and Goyle, who had materialized by this time, were helping their fallen leader stand, too stupid to ask what had happened.

Only the death glare Malfoy now sported gave any insight to the incident that had just taken place.

The golden trio was now laughing, seating themselves at the Gryffindor table, not a seeming care in the world.

None of the teachers knew what had happened, and were shooting curious glances at the raven haired teenager. They didn't understand why he was so cheerful all of a sudden, but something scared them.

Dumbledore looked worried as he saw the dark glint of steel in Harry's eyes, even as he laughed and talked to his friends.

McGonagall, catching the worried expression, looked over at the boy, wondering how someone like Potter could become so malicious and corrupt. Even his two best friends seemed to be frightened of him.

Something was amiss. Something Minerva did not like. It sent chills down her spine, and she could almost swear there was something laughing evilly. 

Phalexix swirled around in its dark world, laughing at the frightened aurora of the deputy headmistress. 

As it laughed to itself, something along the lines of "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", it felt the all too familiar of a user, calling for it to aid him in some magic.

The power surged as it grew, then hid itself, waiting. Waiting for the right moment to reveal to the world his power.

As it lay hidden, pulsing like a beating heart, it watched.

Watched those foolish wand waving morons go about their daily lives, knowing that soon, all would be disrupted.


	5. scared little pansy boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A.N. Hey. You readers must really like this story.

**HongMing-** Hey. Thanks. You know, I really appreciate all these positive reviews 

**Leah-** Thanks for the review. And you'll have to wait to find out about the power.  And personally, I do think Harry should have a bad boy attitude. J

**Arien Eledhwen-** Thanks. I'm glad you think so, and if you ever have the need to flame, feel free to do so.

**linky2-** J Thanks for the review.**  
  
**

Please Review!

************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy normally did not shake. He didn't normally cower under the covers in his prefect bedroom, shaking in fear.

Not even Voldemort made him quake as he did now.

But now, one evil stare from Potter had him wetting his pants and wanting to run to mommy.

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't necessarily the stare that scared him; it was the power and strength behind it.

Not even the dark lord possessed a stare like that.

Draco pulled his head out from under the covers, and sighed.

He really didn't understand why he didn't just fuck this shit and go off to become a death eater, other than the fact that he didn't want to bow to a half blood.

He needed to swallow his pride for once.

Suddenly, a popping noise drew his attention to the fireplace, where the head of his father lay, scowling amongst the flames.

"Draco. The dark lord needs student recruits and spies at Hogwarts. I'll be coming to get you in one week."

With another pop, the head disappeared hastily, leaving behind Draco to deal with his onrush of emotion.

First, pride. He really couldn't imagine bowing to anybody. Even someone like you-know-who.

Then, relief. He was going to get out of school!

He felt like waltzing around the room. He was going to get away from the dumb school, the mudbloods, the muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore.

He was going to be famous. Going to serve the most powerful wizard of all time, go down in history, preserve the family honor, maybe get killed by a bunch of aurors in the line of battle, increasing the family reputation even further…

Draco paled as he remembered the third reason he didn't want to become a death eater.

He knew that he would be expendable to Voldemort. Everyone was.

He knew he would be tortured when he couldn't please the dark lord, and there was the fact the aurors captured and/or killed more and more death eaters every day.

He knew he didn't want to die.

Suddenly, something caused him to glance at the clock and he swore as he grabbed his bag and ran fro the potions room.

He was 10 minutes late.

Stopping outside the room, he brushed himself off, and swaggered into the room.

"Message from father."

Was wall he needed to say to Snape, who nodded.

Motioning to an empty seat, he went on, explaining the potion they needed to make that day.

Draco was still thinking about Voldemort, when cursing brought his attention to the Griffindor side of the room.

Longbottom had melted yet another cauldron, the dark liquid pooling out onto the floor.

Potter was holding Neville above the floor calmly, with one arm, as he continued to stir his own potion.

Snape was cursing as quite a few people who touched the potion started to become pale. One Slytherin threw up.

"HOSPITAL! NOW!" 

He shouted at all those who had been touched by the potion.

As they quickly shuffled out of the room, becoming sicker by the minute, Snape turned his attention to Longbottom, who was still held up by Potter.

"YOU BLOODY MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED!?"

Snape had never seemed so angry as he addressed Neville, who was cowing as best he could when he was dangling off Potter's arm.

"Potter, put him down."

Snape sounded dangerous as he addressed the boy who lived, who looked up, still stirring.

"Sorry professor. He has powered eye of beetle on his shoes."

Snape became so white; one could see the blood veins under his sallow skin.

"Then bring him over here!"

He almost yelled, hands twitching.

"Sorry, can't do that either. I just added the dragon tooth."

Came the answer.

With a flick of his wand, Snape had cleared away some of the potion, and levitated Neville to a clear spot on the stone floor.

Shrugging, Potter turned back to his cauldron, adding the next ingredient.

For a moment, Draco could almost swear that he had caught the flash of something metallic strapped to his arms.

Shaking off the thought, he turned back to his own "Drought of Living Death" potion, carefully pouring in the armadillo bile.

This was no time to be staring at Potter.

By the end of class, Neville had lost 80 points, and was currently singed up for detention into the next month.

As the class trudged out, Snape seemed to want to say something to Potter, the corners of his mouth twitching, but he kept his mouth shut as the boy passed.

Draco headed toward his rooms again, ready to think some more on his problem. He didn't have any more classes that morning.

As he walked down the stone hallways, he suddenly got the impression that no matter what he chose, his fate would be sealed for life.


	6. meanwhile musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

************************************************************************

A.N. This story is going well. J Anyway, chapter 6 is up!

**linky2-** er, ok. Thanks for the review

**HongMing- **Thankx! Anyway, you're going to have to read on about Draco. Can't give away any important pieces of information… J

**Ziggy- **J evil laughs are my favorite. Anyway, you'll find out about Draco soon enough.

**Leah-** Thanks. Most of the humor comes from the voices in my head, but I'm glad you think it's interesting

Please Review.

************************************************************************

Hermione Granger knew something was wrong wither her friend… well, her ex-friend anyway.

He was talking like he never left, but something had clearly changed about him.

He was stronger, faster, more dangerous looking, and she would bet her copy of "Hogwarts a History" that Harry was wearing ruins around his neck.

Something was happening, and she had no idea what the outcome would be.

She looked over the top of her Transfiguration book, just in time to see Harry grinning evilly as he wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

Now, this was no ordinary evil grin. It wouldn't look too much out of place in a mental hospital, but people there didn't usually look that crazy.

He was chuckling to himself as he sucked on the edge of his quill; occasionally tugging on the metal band around his neck, scowling as he did so.

Hermione glanced at the clock, and sighed. Whatever problems Harry had, he had to deal with it on his own. She had classes.

**Meanwhile**

Draco Malfoy was still pacing around the room. 

What to do. 

Join Voldemort, and probably end up dying early with honor?

Join the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore and never be able to look at himself in the mirror again?

What other choices did he have?

It wasn't like he could move to Taiwan without Voldemort and his father knowing.

Draco paced back and forth, feeling despair in every step.

What was he to do?

Then, suddenly, the name Harry Potter slithered through his mind.

He stopped, and had to hold himself back from throwing himself at the wall.

Harry Potter was almost worse than Dumbledore.

He was a Griffendor… and he was sided with Dumbledore!

Deciding that one class period wouldn't damage his decision.

Grabbing his bag, he headed off to his ruins, planning on returning to his decision later.

**Meanwhile**

Harry Potter was currently drawing a very childish drawing of the Hail Mary plan. His little stick figures covered the page, each holding something that looked lethal.

He grinned to himself.

The time was coming soon.

He would fulfill his destiny.

And something like Hail Mary would be pretty fun…

**Meanwhile** (last time, I swear)

Shadows covered the stone hallways as the flickering torches swayed.

The figures in the pale light slowly moved forward, and reached other in the shadows.

"Yes. He's back at the castle."

"What? How?"

"A combination of Merlin's Ruins and powered horn of Gazelle. "

"Oh. They won't hold him for long. He'll be back soon."

"He might try and take new pupils there. You know how spontaneous he is."

"All right, we're just going to have to wait it out until he comes back or writes to us."

"We've waited for 3000 years for him. I don't think another year will do any harm. And when he returns, our new world will lie on the ashes of the old."

Silent laughter filled the halls as the two figures turned and retraced their steps.

Yes. It was to be a new world indeed.


	7. the powers that be

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A.N. J This story is getting along great.  Anyway, just as a little side note, the Hail Mary plan would be something like this. In order to siege a castle, you would wheel a giant catapult up to one wall, and fling people over the sides of the battlement. You could also fling flaming corpses. J Mmmmm. Dead ppl.

**Willow26-** Thanks. Great reviews keep me writing. J

**HpFan#1-** Thanks. You know, I have considered that, but then I realized the darkness later on would cancel it out, and it wouldn't be as funny later on. Unless, of course, you've very sadistic and enjoy the suffering of others, which would pretty much describe me. J

**linky2-** J Here's your update.

    
**Leah**- Mmmmmm. Blood. Oh, look. Now you've set me off. J Anyway, blood is good. Blood is very good. J Well, I hope it gets bloody. I hope I can write in all the gore… Thanks 4 the review.  


Please Review.

************************************************************************

It was midnight; the shadows at Hogwarts were their darkest. The power pulsed around the school, filling every crevice. Its familiarity teased Harry like hell, but until it revealed itself, or until the wards were off, he couldn't do anything.

Harry James Potter was currently sitting on the windowsill of the Griffendor tower, his legs dangling outside.

The cool night air brushed his face as he sat with his eyes closed, meditating.

His glasses were pushed up into his hair, a futile attempt to keep them out of his eyes, and his scar was revealed to the world.

This night strangely had no stars. The moon was currently in its "new" phase, so the world was dark.

The quietness of the world seemed to calm the boy-who-lived, allowing him to access his powers a bit more freely.

He knew calling to Kira, a midnight phoenix who had taken a liking to him, would strain the wards, but he had no choice. He needed the book of Merlin's wards that the Synticate had in its library.

As Harry softly called out to the world with his power, he could feel the wards start to resist ever so slightly.

Pushing ahead, he could feel his power like rippling muscles, but it could no longer be unleashed.

Sighing, he waited, hoping to hear the wing beats of his friend.

Suddenly, a quiet cry of a midnight animal sounded in the air, and Harry's heart soared as Kira flew closer.

She was already clutching a familiar volume in her talons, and as she landed in Harry's lap, she nuzzled his chest, almost purring.

"Yeah. I missed you too."

Harry said as he ran his hand through the plumage on her head.

As he quickly placed the book on a table inside the room, he smiled sadly at her.

"You're going to have to stay in the hall for awhile. They might capture you if you keep coming to Hogwarts."

Kira warbled sadly, but he could tell she understood. She was smart, smarter than most  people he know.

As she turned, ready to fly back, he hugged her as best as he could a bird.

"I'll be back soon enough. Just stay out of trouble, and don't annoy Alex too much, alright?"

As she flew into the dark night, he almost felt like sniffing.

Pushing the thought out of his head, he pulled the book back into his lap, and opened it.

He cursed himself as she remembered that the book was written in Atlantian.

Sighing, he put the book back down on the table, and stared out at the sky, wondering what wanted to keep him at Hogwarts. Whenever the thought of sneaking out of the school came into his mind, something tightened in his chest.

Looking out in the night one last time, he pulled his legs into the dorm, and walked over to bed, carrying the large book.

As he slid between the covers, his last thought was to Nyx, the only person who could translate the book. 

**Next Morning**

Dawn had barely arrived when Harry was jolted awake. The strange power was on the prowl. It pulsed around the school, feeding on the excess magic left around the building.

Harry sat up in his bed, and concentrated, trying to feel where the power was coming from. It, however, blocked his less than best attempt, and when he finally gave up, he shook his head.

He had more important things to worry about. Like who was going to help him translate the book.

If he attempted it himself, he would by 30 before he got through the book, and he wasn't planning on waiting that long.

Quietly dressing, Harry sneaked out of the room with his bag, the large ruins book tucked into an extra pocket.

He made his way down to the great hall, and down the stairs to reach the great doors.

Opening them just enough for him to slip through, he quietly picked his way toward the hidden garden near the greenhouses.

As he snuck in, he dropped his bag on the ground, and sighed. He hadn't stretched in ages.

As he pulled off his school robes, revealing his t-shirt and baggy pants, he summoned a small trunk into his hands.

With a flick of his wrists, it grew to a normal size, and when he opened it, he pulled out two sharp katanas.

Closing the trunk, he stepped away from it, and after gripping one in each hand, he started to whirl.

The movements seemed almost like a dance as he fended off imaginary opponents, jumping and moving gracefully.

As the blades cut through the air, it hummed with an invisible power as they flashed in the light.

Finally, after about an hour, as the sun was slowly making its way to morning position, Harry placed the katanas back in the trunk and shrunk it.

Hooking it to a chain, he slipped it around his neck, under his robes, and slipped out of the gardens.

He never noticed Draco Malfoy hiding between the trees, watching silently, like a lethal predator.


	8. maniacs are cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Obviously, do you really think that I would be writing fanfic about it if I owned it?

************************************************************************

A.N.  I mad this extra long, because I'm currently sugar high and needed to waste the extra energy. If you don't like crazy people wielding large machine guns, don't read the end of this chapter. But then again, if you don't like that stuff, why are you reading this in the first place?

**Copper Fire-** Well, you seem to be in a good mood. And thankx 4 the cake! J *is now currently very hyper* Blood. I need blood *Now bouncing off walls* you'll get a bloody chapter. J

**linky2-** J Thanks for the review.

**Willow26-** Plot m'dear Willow. You have to go along with the plot. And don't worry. Harry's slowly building up power, and you'll see the badass soon enough. J

**Joe Doe from Alamoe-** Thanks J

**HongMing-** Thanks. Oh, and the spelling mistakes are probably from my suckly spellchecker that keeps changing words on me. Anyway, I'll check a bit better next time. Thanks for pointing that out though.

**Leah- **I take it you like Draco? Anyway, I am sad to say that I do not/have not watch Buffy or Angel. I think I got that from some book series… can't remember. Sry.

Please Review! J

************************************************************************

There was something wrong with this day. It signaled change. And change was annoying. Harry couldn't' thing of a day that had annoyed him more than this one.

He was currently sitting in the great hall in an "I'm mad. Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide" mode. Most of the Gryffindors had edged away from him at this point, and the only people brave enough to get near him were Ron and Hermione.

As Harry sat fuming at the Gryffindor table, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, trying to get the fact that he only had a few days left to give an answer to his father left.

  


"Well" He mused. "At least there's Hogsmede today.

As the students filed out of the great hall, he suddenly had the impression that today was going to be different.

He didn't know what it was going to be, but something was changing. That probably meant something bad.

As he followed the crowd out the great doors, past Filch, he suddenly had the impression that he was walking into danger.

Shaking off the thought, he jogged up to Blaise Zabini, the only other Slytherin in his year that wasn't in detention.

**Later**

Harry had slipped away form his friends, and was currently searching for a bookstore in Hogsmede, when he felt the sudden flare of the power from nearby.

His head snapped around, searching for the source, when he felt like laughing.

There was currently a "death eater raid" going on at Hogsmede, the members of the Syndicate dressing up in long dark robes, just generally causing major chaos.

Sighing, wishing he could join in, he trotted back toward the main bustle, when he heard familiar laughter.

Carefully moving, so he wouldn't be seen, he sneaked up behind one of the robed figures, grabbed his arm, and dragged him behind a few bushes.

"Who the FUCK!"

The figure had been tangled in his robes, and as he struggled to free his head, Harry couldn't help but burst out in silent laughter.

"I'll get you!!!"

The figure shouted as he pulled his head out, waving his wand, until he spotted Harry.

"Harry?!"

With joyful smiles, the two embraced.

"Harry. What are you doing here? We thought you'd be lock up in a dungeon up at Hogwarts or something. We came to rescue you."

Harry grinned, and lifted the collar of his robes.

"Merlin's dribble and you did all this for me? You shouldn't have."

He broke out in a wide grin.

"While you're here, I have to tell you that I need the Atlantian translator buried somewhere in the library. The ward book's up in my dorm."

The tall wizard nodded, making a mental note, and then turned to Harry.

"Why are you staying here? You know you can get away. Even with the scrawls."

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something up at the castle, and I'm sensing a very strong potential ally."

The other wizard took this in, and right as he opened his mouth, two other wizards walked up, carrying between them, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey boss. This is one of them Malfoys. Can we kill him? Can we? Can we?"

Harry burst out laughing.

"Don, Mark, just as messed up as ever I see."

The two pulled the hoods of their robes back, and grinned.

"Well. If it isn't the one we came for. If we weren't going for Hogwarts, we wouldn't have worn these silly robes. I mean, death eaters can move in these?"

Suddenly, the two remembered Malfoy, who was still struggling between them.

"Let me go! I'm Lucious's son! You can't hurt me!"

The tall wizard burst out laughing.

"Yep. Defiantly one of the Malfoy's. Do you think putting his head on a spike and waving it around would scare Lucious?"

Draco paled as he herd this, and suddenly his eyes fell on Harry, who was currently sitting quite comfortable on the ground, his wand next him, and laughing his head off with the rest of them."

He's one of them. The words paraded through his mind as Harry slowly got up, pocketing his wand.

"Come on Tobias. If you kill him and I know about it, that old muggle loving idiot will lock me up in the dungeons. And besides, he thinks you're death eaters."

Don and Mark looked at each other, shrugged, and dropped the boy.

"Ah well, we'll have our fun some other time. You coming Harry?"

Tobias answered for him.

"Nah. Looking for more allies up at the castle. Come-on. Lets round everyone up. You know how pissed Xander gets if we miss his training sessions."

The three turned, and started off towards the screams, called for the members to regroup and "move their ass, they got what they came for" when Harry turned to Malfoy who was still cowering on the ground.

"I should erase your memory, but I think I'll be evil and let you run around with your crazy imagination."

Giving a grin that sent chills down Malfoy's spine, Harry turned to look for his friends, humming a tune of a muggle song he had heard awhile ago.

**Meanwhile** (Here comes the blood)

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were currently in the forests of Albania, just after having escaped a large party of death eaters.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. Damn Voldemort for those anti-apparition wards he put up."

Remus panted as they ran, making sure good distance was put between them and the cursed that were echoing loudly through the trees.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped, and put his hand out to halt Remus.

"Moony, I think we're screwed."

Came the whisper as giants crashed through the underbrush.

"These must be the renegade giants."

Remus whispered.

"I don't care what kind of giants they are, as long as they don't get us. Watch our back. I'm summoning help."

As Remus wiped out his wand, confused as to Sirius's meaning, he heard a soft thud behind him, and suddenly realized that Padfoot had summoned the Syndicate first aid kit.

An average sized trunk filled with lethal weapons.

"Damn. I was aiming for the ones with the grenades, but these will work."

Remus suddenly felt something being plopped into his hands, and when he looked down, he was a pair of gauntlets, and a long hunting rifle.

Sirius was strapping a large atk-34 to his back, and pulling out a very large machine gun. Emphasis on very.

Remus paled as he realized what Sirius was going to do.

"Sirius…"

He started, but Sirius looked up with a strange expression.

"Just cover my back. I'll get us out of here."

He said as he turned to face the oncoming giants, after banishing the trunk.

Remus decided the best thing for him was turning to face the cursing death eaters, and he reluctantly pulled the rifle up to his eyes, preparing to shoot.

As he felt the ground shake underfoot, he felt something shit behind him.

Suddenly…

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Came the war cry as Sirius let loose.

Remus quickly dispatched two death eaters, and spared a moment to look back at his friend.

Sirius was currently shouting as he fired barrage after barrage at the giants, half of them already lying dead on the ground. 

The atk-34 was in his left hands, under the machine gun, firing random shots at the giants. It looked as if he was having wayyyyyyyyyyyyy too much fun.

Suddenly remembering the death eaters, Remus turned, just in time, to stop a death eater from cursing Sirius, and was about to fire again, when Sirius's voice came from behind him.

"DUCK!"

Remus instantly threw himself at the ground, and discovered exactly why Sirius was asking him to duck.

He had now unleashed his sadistic urges on the death eaters, and the amount of blood in the air was bringing Remus's werewolf senses up, even though the moon was waxing.

It looked like a funny muggle war movie. The enemy rushing forward, jerking as his body caught a round, and slumped down, leaving enough space for another idiot to charge forward.

"You know…"

Sirius commented casually as he threw the empty machine gun away and hefted the atk-34 in his hands.

"… I'd really like it if we could do this more often. It's too bad that not all out enemies are this stupid."

As Sirius suddenly found his lack of bullets frustrating, Remus grabbed his arm, wheeled him around, and started dragging him off.

"Hey! Moony! Stop! I have to destroy them all…"

Moony stopped him with a look.

"You can do that after we deliver our news to Harry. Now, come-on. You can start a mass holocaust some other time."

Sighing, Sirius discarded his empty gun, and ran after Remus, laughing as they passed the bleeding carcasses of the giants.

"Sirius, you like bloodshed way too much."

Remus said as they rounded a couple of trees, his eyes darting around for the portkey.

"Yeah. I know."

Sirius answered, right before they grabbed an old discarded tire, sending them spinning off into blackness."


	9. resorting to begging

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters that you may find familiar here

************************************************************************

A.N.  So, like the blood? I know, weird question. Anyway, next sadistic chapter!

**fuzzy-nose- **"evil grin" bazooka's **might** not be used, but plenty of grenades will work. Even, shall I say? bombs!

**Pen123321-** thanks for the review. J Here's your update.

**Shreve-** ThanksJ Powerful Harry stories are cool. J

Please Review!

************************************************************************

After ministry officials were busy cleaning up the general mess around Hogwarts, Harry Potter was currently getting very pissed off at the staff in Hogwarts.

"For thee 3 billionth time, I was not involved with the raid today. I did not schedule this raid today. I did not help the raiders (Sounds kinda funny. Anyways…) and I did not encourage them in their acts."

He was met with stony faced glares.

"Fine. Do you want it simpler? Me…"

He pointed to himself.

"No…"

He shook hi head slowly.

"Help…"

He held up his palms in a manner of giving something.

"Okiday?"

McGonagall looked over to Dumbledore, then back to Harry.

They could both tell that his magic level had gone up a considerable amount due to his anger and frustration, and they did not want the other teachers to find out about the current situation.

"All right. You may leave."

"Finally!"

Harry whirled around, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

**Meanwhile** (you know, this is almost turning into a habit)

Draco Malfoy was massaging his wrists as he thought of his current situation.

He could join the death eaters and Voldemort, get himself killed early, probably tortured too, something he did not want.

He could join Dumbledore, the side of the light, and the peace loving freaks that thought they could do anything by negotiations, something that made him sick.

Finally, the newly available choice…

Join Harry Potter, find out what sort of wizard likes disemboweling people, gain power, and probably be protected even after the dark lord died. Potter clearly wasn't sided with Voldemort or Dumbledore, and he was powerful. 

Now all that remained was finding a way to convince himself and Potter he wanted to work together.

Draco paced around the room painfully.

He knew anything short of getting on his knees and begging would probably be pointless toward someone who hated him so much.

He didn't know if he could lower himself to that level. Bowing to someone. But, then, he realized that if he became a death eater, he would probably do it often.

Steeling his nerves, he vowed that he would beg to join Potter's side. As soon as it was dark.

**Later, somewhere around the 11 o' clock hour**

Neville Longbottom slowly entered through the portrait hole of the Griffendor common room, nursing a few minor burns.

Spotting Harry poring over a book in the corner, he spoke up.

"Hey, Harry?"

All he got was a "Mhhhh?"

Neville continued.

"Why was Snape so scared about the beetle's eye?"

Harry looked up.

"You know, when my cauldron melted?"

Harry looked back down to his book.

"If a premature Drought of the Living Death potion comes in contact with beetles eye, anyone who has ever been touched by the potion within the last 50 years will automatically drop dead."

Neville nodded, looked as if he was about to say something, then headed up the stairs.

Harry kept his eyes trained on his book, but a small evil grin peaked out of the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly, the portrait opened again, and someone walked in again. From the Fat Lady's questions, the person was under an invisibility cloak.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Harry hadn't looked up from his book and this question caused Draco to jump up about 3 feet, dropping his father's invisibility cloak.

"w… w… el… Erm... I … err…"

"Speak coherently. I'm sick of stupid people, and if you keep that up, I'll strangle you."

Draco looked surprised. He took a hesitant forward, then stepped back.

"Well, erm, I was, er, kindahopingwcouldputeverythingbehindusandstartoveragain."

He said the last part in one breath, and cringed, hoping Harry wouldn't attack him.

Harry closed his book with a loud THUD, and studied Draco, not moving anything but his eyes.

After about a minute, Draco found this hideously unnerving, and started to fidget.

Finally Harry spoke up.

"And what makes you think that all the _fun_ times we've had together would just fly out the window?"

Draco looked ready for the question.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you bought my excuse about how I was brought up this way? It's not my fault, and I was brainwashed by my father."

Harry blinked, and then burst out laughing.

Finally when he stopped, he looked up.

"I have to hand it to you. You have guts."

He wiped a tear away from under his glasses, and cleared his throat.

"And I suppose this offer comes now because your father wants you to be marked?"

Draco just nodded.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Draco shook his head.

"Not really."

Harry studied him for a moment, then motioned to a chair in front of him. It hid him from view from anyone coming down the stairs.

Anyway, Harry leaned back, almost casually, and Draco suddenly noticed how the eyes changed from green to a grayish.

"Draco, I am going to give you the choice that I never had."

Draco looked confused.

"Now, after I finish explaining, you can either choose to join me, or I can erase your memories, make you a faithful death eater, and go down for glory."

Draco nodded, confused.

"Now, I trust you have heard of the Synticate legends when you were young? I know most pure-bloods have heard of it."

Draco nodded again, looking more confused than ever.

"Well, you see, that story is not really a legend. Nor Victor a dead guy.

You see, it really does exist. And so do the V'Rashka."  
  
Understanding dawned in Draco's eyes.

"And you're part of them."

It was more of a statement than a question, and Draco felt his heart beat wildly.

Immortal. Harry Potter was an Immortal.

"Yes. You do understand. So, what will it be? Join me, follow orders, maybe you'll end up getting hurt, but in the end, become immortal? Or, join dear old Tommy, and make your father proud."

Draco held Harry's stare, and held out his hand.

"I came up here with my decision already Potter. I don't back down from those decisions."

***********************************************************************

A.N.  Just as a note to all those people who are groaning about "Draco Redemption fics", Draco isn't good. He's just become even more badass than you can possibly imagine.

***********************************************************************

Easter Eggs!: I randomly decided that I needed to write these down, so here they go. You don't have to read them if you don't want to.

Okiday I stole from Jar-Jar, Star Wars, Episode One, The Phantom Menace. (I know it's dumb)

"I am going to give you the choice that I never had" Quote from Interview with the Vampire movie, Tom Cruise as Lestat says it. Twice. 

Victor is a character I "didn't really" pull from Underworld. He's not a vampire in my story. Anyway, if you like guns and blood see the movie. It's excellent. Just remember that it's rated R, just a note for you younger bloodthirsty people out there.

I know there're a few, but it'll grow over time. Anyway, Please Review!


	10. ring around the teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

************************************************************************

A.N.  Hey. I was supposed to finish this chapter awhile ago, but my damn computer was messed up, and I lost everything, including the next 3 chapters for this story. Anyway, I'll try to quickly write these chapters back up, but here's chapter 10.

**Sapphire Lotus-** Thank you, and you have no idea how much that means to me.

**Yisulain-** I'm glad to have started your dark fic enjoyment. May I recommend the work of The Itch, and amazing writer who is authoring the story Blackened Sunrise.

**Galen Woolfmoon-** Thanks. Anyway, Harry should become a bit more badass in the later books, I mean, no one can really keep that goody-two shoes attitude when their life is so fucked up.

**Morbid Mind-** Thank you, and here you go.

**Skysong1-**Yeah. Dark fics are excellent, but there aren't too many of them out there.

**linky2-** thank you, and I am trying to improve the times. Sadly, this took even longer because it was deleted when I was ¾ through. ARG!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I am trying to balance 4 other stories, and school, so I'm sorry If I can't write as fast as you want.

**fuzzy-nose-** thank you jar-jar. You know, I saw both of your movies, and you did crack me up…. Anyway, thanks for the review, and all weapons rule.

Please Review!

************************************************************************

It seemed like a strange scene from a movie. Two rivals/enemies standing face to face, one holding out his hand, the other slowly reaching to shake it. 

Then, as time sped back to normal, the two suddenly whipped their heads to look at the door.  Footsteps were sounding in the hallway. 

In a split second, understanding the danger of being seen together, especially in the Gryffindor common room, Draco grabbed his invisibility cloak, and dove behind a couch.

Harry quickly grabbed his book, and sprawled across it as Draco pulled the cloak over himself.

As the portrait slowly swung open, Harry could feel Draco peering over the top of the armrest of the couch, ready to make his escape.

Suddenly, just as Draco saw Harry stiffen, he heard the all too familiar voice of their transfiguration teach, coming from where she stood.

"Potter? Have you been anywhere near the library today?"

Harry snarled softly to himself as he struggled to keep his composure.

"No."

The professor slowly entered the room, coming closer.

"What are you reading?"

Harry was now looking frantically in Draco's direction, and Draco could feel Harry's foot nudging the pocket where the wand lay.

"A book on neurology."

From where he kneeled, Draco could barely make out the title, the words were rather messy, but he was sure part of it said something about Finnish. Why was Potter going on about…? AH!

Draco carefully pulled out his wand, making sure he couldn't be seen, and in a second, changed the book in Harry's hands to a book on, well, whatever he had said."

"Neuro… what?"

She came closer, leaning to see the title of the book over Potter's shoulder.

Harry was struggling to breathe; he was literally using his magic to keep himself seated.

As McGonagall glanced, then straightened up, Draco slowly edged around the professor, quietly, carefully.

"Potter…"

She started, then sighed, shutting her mouth.

"Never mind."

She turned, and headed back towards the portrait hole, Draco walking slowly behind her.

Suddenly, Harry spoke up.

Nodding in Draco's Direction, "Professor, is there anything happening tomorrow at 8?"

McGonagall turned looking confused.

"What is this about Potter?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry Professor." (Sarcasm)  

Still looking confused, McGonagall swept out, Draco following closely behind. 

Harry turned back to his book which had reverted back to its original text.

He had managed to translate part of the book that was written in modern Atlantian to Swahili, then to African Bush clicks, then to Turkish, and now, into a readable language. Finnish.

Soon, when the time was right, he would strike, and the world would be his.

************************************************************************

Easter Eggs!

"to keep his composure" –think Willard.

The neurology is just this random thing that popped into my head during History class yesterday. Just absolutely random.

African Bush Clicks, according to a reliable source, is one of the hardest languages to master. 


	11. let's pull that trigger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

************************************************************************

A.N. All right. I wrote this chapter at around 3 in the morning because I suddenly had an amazing inspiration. Anyway, if it seems a bit different from the other chapter, blame that on the caffeine I had to have to say awake. 

**saman007uk**- Sure! Personally, this one is my fav.

**Maguswizard**- thank you, and here you go

**A.M.bookworm247**- I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. Anyway, I was kind of inspired to write this by the Itch. Amazing story, Blackened Sunrise.

**Morbid Mind**- thank you.

**fuzzy-nose**- bows to the scary furry-footed Jar-Jar. I'm sorry for not writing as much. I'll make it up with this chapter! I promise!

**gaul1**- thanks

**Skysong1**- I'm sorry, and here you go.

**Nelum**- Awww. Thank you. You might want to check up on the spelling, but here's the next chapter. J

**Wingfright-** Thank you. *Bows* And with the quidditch idea, I was thinking about that, but they probably found a replacement for him during the year he was missing. I'll see if I can put it in later though.

**Asseigai**- Thank you, and I'm sure whatever you write has to have some creditability. We just never think too highly of our own works.

Please Review!

************************************************************************

Draco was rather uncomfortable, just leaning against the doorway of the great hall, tapping his foot, avoiding eyes with all the Gryffindors who passed.

Finally, At 8 on the dot, Harry appeared, seeming carrying something, in his empty left hand. 

Making sure no one was watching, he tossed a note to Draco, and disappeared into the great hall.

Carefully, making sure no one saw him, he quickly un-crumpled the note.

            _Get your ass to the lake after Breakfast._

Shoving the note into his pocket, he slipped into the great hall, wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

Breakfast wouldn't end slowly enough, and soon, Malfoy found himself standing by the lake, terrified as he watch Potter head towards him, carrying a rather large trunk in one hand.

"Allright. This way."

Draco had a bad feeling about the whole thing when they started off toward the Forbidden Forest, but managed to keep his mouth shut, when he saw the expression on Harry's face.

It was part utter insanity, part unadulterated bliss, and part evil genius, it probably would have been the wisest thing not to get in he way of someone like that.

_Anyway_

It took awhile, but the two finally arrived at a small location deep in the woods. The mist seemed extra foggy here, like someone had left a few packets of dry ice lying around, and there was that creepy feeling in the air, kinda like what you see in movies where you get in real close with the actor's face as creepy music plays.

Well, no close ups here.

Anyway, Harry dropped his trunk on the ground, and plopped down on a tree stump. After a moment, he motioned for Draco to be seated, and as the boy tentatively sat down, fearing the worst, Harry waved his arms wildly, like he had lost even more grip on his already unstable mind.

Suddenly, a large bubble appeared around them, and from where Draco sat, he could see birds stopped in mid-flight.

Harry brought down his arms, and seeing the confused look on Draco's face, he calmly said, "We're going to take awhile, and we wouldn't want anybody walking in on us now do we?"

Without waiting for Draco to start formulating an answer, he said, in Draco's opinion, the most random thing possible.

"Do you take yoga?"

"What?"

"Yoga. I know wizards know what it is. My question is, do you do yoga?"

"Well, yeah. From time to time."

"Allright. I need you to get into lotus so I can easily probe your mind."

"Probe my mind?"

"I'm not going to brain wash you or anything; I just need to see how the Phalexix is going to affect you."

This drew a blank stare and a "huh?" from Draco.

"Allright. Let me put it this way. Humans, as a whole, are too weak to directly interact with the power. If a human tries to accept the power without first taking precautions, he will either suffer major bodily harm, or completely and utterly lose their minds. Now, there is a trigger in most humans, whether they be magical or not, to take on the power of another being as a support for the sheer magnitude of Phalexix. Each human only possess only one, and when that trigger is pulled, that person can, basically, mutate their form and magic to be capable to interacting with the power. 

Now, these triggers are for damned, demon, and animalistic. It really depends of the specifically of the trigger that determines the power of the being. While one trigger is not really better than the other, the form these triggers take can affect the overall magic of this person. You follow me?"

"Um, I guess."

Harry felt himself smack his forehead.

"All right. Let me put into simpler terms. I need to look into your mind to see what form, whether it be demon, animalistic, or vampiric, you will need to take on to harness the power."

Draco nodded affirmatively this time, and without further question. Slipped into lotus position, and closed his eyes.

Sitting directly across from him, Harry relaxed, and sent his power curling towards Draco, slowly scanning and probing for some hint of the trigger.

Ever so slowly, not to permanently damage the boy's brain tissue, he filled the crevices of Draco's magic and power, searching for the pull of the magical trigger he sensed was there.

Finally. He had found it. The door in Draco's mind that held the trigger behind it. Slowly opening the door, he felt his magical sensors lift upward, as it came face to face, figuratively, with the largest Hungarian Horntail Harry had ever seen.

Harry felt his body whistle as pulled back out of Draco's mind. Malfoy or not, this kid had some potential.

************************************************************************

Easter Eggs.

The creepy movie stereotypes came from… watching too many stereotypical horror movies!

The 3 triggers, damned (vampire) demon and animalistic came reading too many occult books, Anne Rice novels, and reading too many fanfics where people morph into strange demons.

Yoga I got from watching this video that said it calms your soul down fro awhile if done properly. Don't know why, but it seems like it's going to work in this case.


	12. the transformations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I think that should be quite obvious by now.

***********************************************************************

A.N. I'm sorry I took so long. Between fencing practice, and the tons of homework I am getting now, I had little time to write this. As an apology, I made this one longer than the other chapters.

**saman007uk**- Thank you, and I am trying to lengthen them. Hope this satisfies you.

**Wingfright**- thanks. J About the angst, this isn't really an angst story as a dark fic, and I don't think Harry's new attitude would appreciate mulling over spilt milk so to say.

**HAZZAGRIFF**- thank you, and here you go.

**Hphotshot**- Thank you, all right, and sure!

**Hermionegreen**- thank you. J

**Nelum**- Thanks, and you're sentiments are on the dot.

**immortal rose**- I'd like to prove you wrong. If you feel that this is just like Blacken Sunrise, please tell me where I'm conveying that message.

**Urghulgh**- I'd really like to prove you wrong.

**Lea Skye**- Thank you, and you're absolutely right. People should write more dark fics.

**Skysong1**- You'd really have to wait and find out. But I swear that I won't disappoint you on the details.

**fuzzy-nose**- Aw. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.

**A.M.bookworm247**- thanks. Yes, Draco's abilities with be greatly influenced by the dragon, and you're going to have to wait to find out Harry's Form.

Since you're going to be introduced to some of the other power forms soon enough, in a couple of chapters or so, you'll find out, and Harry and Draco, for the time being will be alone. Also, you can't really consider them heroes sine heroes fight for all the good things in this world.

**Charlie**- Thanks a lot. It seems I have made you a bit enthusiastic too. 

**Linky2- **yep. You get to see Harry in all his dark glory.

**SilverWolf7007**- Thank you.  

Please Review.

************************************************************************

Draco was still dizzy from the probing, and as he blinked a couple of time, trying to clear his head, he saw the strangest thing in front of him.

It a small moving picture of a horntail, suspended right above Harry's hand. It was slowly turning, moving.

Draco rubbed his eyes, making sure what he saw wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Harry noticed his movements, and smirked.

"Finally regained consciousness?"

Draco nodded, unsure exactly what Harry meant by that, and suddenly noticed that the large trunk Harry had brought with them was open at Harry's feet, and it was full of strange books and jars. Also there was a rather strange jar with holes poked into the lid.

"Um, Harry? What's that for?"

Harry looked up for a moment.

"Oh that? Starting kit."

"Oh."

Then Draco did a double take.

"What?"

Harry sighed, and then dropped the dragon illusion.

"Since you need to harness your power before you start training with it, we need you to become an animagus dragon. It'll take about a week, so your father would never find out."

"How could my father find out?"

"Because he was trained in the power at one point."

Draco's eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"What?"

Harry looked up.

"You really didn't know?"

Draco's chin was still on the ground.

Harry sighed.

"Has your father ever disappeared for a week, unexplained?"

Draco looked rather confused.

"Well, I think remember hearing my mother saying something about this trip he had to take a couple of weeks after I was born."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Bingo. The time period is on the dot."

Draco was still confused.

"The entire training period takes a week?"

Harry shook his head as he rummaged through the contents of the trunk.

"He trained at the Illuminati Halls, the halls of a thousand shadows. Each mortal day passes like a year there."

Harry finally pulled out a book, and a rather strange looking jar.

Draco was still a little puzzled as Harry opened the jar and took a sniff.

Finally, Draco opened his mouth again.

"And why was he in training?"

Harry looked up.

"Because the teachers thought he had potential. Turns out, it was barely there. They had to let him go."

Draco nodded as he accepted the book Harry was holding out for him.

"So. What was his form?"

"A Vipertooth."

Harry quickly pulled out another jar, shaking it checking for something.

Draco couldn't help but snigger.

"A Vipertooth? The smallest species of dragon around?"

"Yep. They tried to train him despite that, but it didn't work."

Draco nodded, as he was offered another jar.

"What is all this stuff for?'

"For the transfiguration potion."

Draco looked a bit confused.

"Isn't it done with a wand?"

Harry looked up.

"Well, we aren't going for a normal transformation. This potion enhances the transformation in some ways."

Harry finally shut the lid of the trunk, holding 3 jars precariously in his hands.

Using his free hand to get his wand, he suddenly conjured a large cauldron in front of them.

"All right. This potion is made really quickly, but if you don't do what I fell you right when I tell you to, it could bubble over, and kill everything with a 10 mile radius."

Draco looked rather frightened, but nodded.

"Here. Give me some of the bottles. Now, the names are written on top, so it'll be easier to tell them apart. Ready?"

Draco nodded, both hands twitching, eyes scanning the names of the potions.

The potion started simply enough, and was calmly bubbling, when Harry signed for Draco to be ready.

"All right. Dump in the dragon's blood… NOW!"

Right as Harry said, "now" the potion started to hiss fiercely and froth dangerously. As Draco dumped the contents of the jar into the potion, Harry was putting something else in, quickly shaking the bottle to get all the little bits.

"Ok. We need some dragon's liver in about 30 seconds. Then, right after comes the scales."

Draco nodded, both jars in his hands, open and ready.

"Are you sure we're using the correct amount of the ingredients?"

Harry nodded as he stirred quickly, shaking a package of something into the mixture.

"Most of this stuff evaporates rather quickly."

As Draco dumped in the liver, and then the scales, he saw the level of the potion in the cauldron quickly sinking.

Suddenly, Harry motioned to the last bottle Draco had in his hands. It was a glowing green substance that looked slightly radioactive.

"Quickly, before this stuff disappears."

Draco shook the blob into the remains of the mixture, and with a sudden cloud of grey smoke, a very small amount of a greenish grey liquid was left at the bottom of the cauldron.

Using a ladle, Harry scoped the stuff into a small cup and handed it to Draco, who took it gingerly.

"It won't kill you. I promise."

Harry pulled his wand out again, and held it up.

"You ready? We have to do this when the potion is still warm."

Draco thought things were moving a bit fast, and was still trying to keep up, but he nodded.

"All right, I need you to knock back the potion as soon as the spell is cast."

Draco nodded, and closed his hands a bit more tightly around the glass. He heard Harry mumble something, and a sudden feeling washed over him. Ignoring the strange sensation on his skin, he gulped back the tasteless potion, hoping that Harry was right about the potion now being able to kill him.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling backwards, unable to keep his balance. 

However, instead of landing on his butt, he felt something stop his fall, and as he felt himself shooting up, he realized that his had a tail.

The complete transformation was over soon enough, and as he realized he had stopped growing, he hared a whistle from way down on the ground.

"That is the biggest horntail I have ever seen."

As Draco looked down at his new self, he realized that it was true. He stood at least 8 feet higher than any dragon he had ever heard about, and the raw power he felt was amazing.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his knee, and as he looked down, Harry had his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Now, you need to transform back into a human being."

Just as Draco was thinking how, Harry shouted the answer back up to him. 

"Just will it. Picture the human you in your mind."

Draco concentrated for a moment, and suddenly, with a pop, he was back to being just Draco, standing in the middle for a clearing, his ears popping because of the sudden altitude change. 

Harry grinned.

"So, how was it?"

Draco still felt a bit dazed, but he knew that it had been an amazing experience.

"Now. You're going to find that all that raw power you felt as a dragon, you can use a a human. Also, you can transform part of your body into its dragon counterpart, except for your tail, which can just naturally grow.

"How?"

"Will it. Most of the powers you are going to discover are accessed by the mind. Try it."

Draco thought for a moment, and held up his right hand. Suddenly, the skin rippled, and turned into a dragon's claw.

"Cool."

Draco was wide-eyed as his hand reverted back into human hands. He experimented with his other hand, and finally tried to change just his head.

Suddenly, he noticed Harry getting hid wand back out.

"All right, we're going to have to mask that power. People with strong enough magic will be able to sense that power, and that won't be good."

Draco nodded, reverting completely back to human.

Suddenly, he noticed Harry pulling out a strange bottle out of his bag, filled with a clear liquid.

"Right before we mask that power, I need you to rip this band off my neck."

Draco knew that Harry was referring to the ward on his neck, but he didn't know if it was entirely sake to just rip the thing off.

"This negates most of my physical power, as well as dampens a lot of my magic, so I won't be able to get it off by myself. However, if negate some of the magic in the band, you'd be able to pull it apart."

Harry was carefully pouring some of the liquid into the band, and Draco could see that the words were slowly becoming dull.

"Now!"

Draco had ceased to question Harry anymore, and without thinking, grabbed the band, and pulled.

He was amazed at how the metal crumbled easily under his hands, and as he let the two pieces of broken and twisted metal onto the ground, parts of it were completely flattened.

Harry was slowly stretching as the power came back into his limbs and as the magic slowly flowed again, Draco could feel Harry's sudden power flare up inside the weak seeming body. 

"Ah. This feels good."

Harry sighed as al his trapped energy slowly came back to him, and he could feel that he needed to exercise his other form.

"Harry, what's your form? I can tell that you're not animalistic in any way, it seems far darker."

Harry grinned. 

"You want to see my other form? All right."

One moment, Harry was standing in front of, the next was a daemon.

Draco gaped and almost fell backwards as a fabled Ker Erebus stood in front of him. Ker Erebus, so named after the Greek gods of the underworld and doom, was aptly named, for it seemed it lived to kill. Since most demons lived in a dark void, and usually only contacted with powerful dark spells, normal wizards and witches almost never set eyes on one.

Usually, drawings of demons were rare, and people seldom knew what they looked like. However, because of the sheer magnitude of this demon's power and magic, there had been some descriptions of Ker Erebus recorded.

It stood 10 feet tall, tallest of all humanoid demons. Long thick black hair cascaded from the top of the demon's head, and protruding from the skull, were a set of horns that circled the head, almost like a crown. The horns seemed to be a form of twisted and molded mettles, and the points gleamed in the shadows of the trees. Also, from the center of the forehead of the demon, a long black unicorn like horn jutted out, 3 feet long.

The demon's face looked no better than the top of its face. Its large eyes were so dark that light disappeared into them. Its long nose seemed almost human, but could take in the scent of a human from miles away. Its mouth was open, revealing its teeth. Two upper and two lower fang-like teeth extended to above and below the lips, keeping them slightly, revealing the rest of its teeth.

As you got down to the shoulders, you could notice the first set of wings the demon possessed. The top set was leathery, and pitch black, and ended in hook like claws. Wingspan was 8 feet.

Harry/Ker Erebus was wearing something that looked so sold that it probably dated back to the beginning of time, and it was mostly shredded, but one shoulder remained, and as it went down, it was in a worse state. It ended above the knees, ripped jaggedly, and frayed, but the darkness of that seemed to accent the utter evilness of the demon.

Anyway, in the middle of the back was the second set of wings. These could be retractable, and wingspan was 12 feet. This set was feathery, and also pitch black, though it didn't end with any sort or sharp protrusion. 

The arms of Ker were long, and scaly, a contrast to the rest if the skin, which was a leathery brown. At the elbows of the demon, long sharp bones jutted out, sharp at the tip, very deadly when elbowing. At the lower arms, fur had started to appear, and the claws, which were gigantic, were rather hairy, and the fingers ended in what seemed like 2 inch long nails, each sharpened and deadly.

At the lower back was the last set of wing, similar to the first. Its was slightly longer than the first set, wingspan was 10 feet, and it was also a leathery pair, pitch black in color, and ending in sharp claws.

Its torso seemed lithe and thin, not showing any hint of the deadly muscles it had. The legs were lightly thicker than human hands, and ended like than hands did, first scaly, then hairy, the actual feet seeming like tiger's feet. It was balanced on the front part of the foot, and the 3 inch long nails dung into the surface it stood on.

Harry flexed its wings, then retracted it's middle set.

"So, Draco. Satisfied?"

It's voice was rather like 2 voiced combined. Harry's deep one, overlapped by an older and darker one. 

Draco nodded quickly, terrified by him.

Harry, noticing Draco's fear, grinned, showing off more of it's teeth, then shrank back into the familiar figure of Harry Potter.

"Come Draco. We must cloak our power."

************************************************************************

A.N. Whew. That's the longest chapter I've done. What do you think of Ker Erebus? Dangerous enough?"

Easter Eggs. 

Demons in voids would be drawn from the general view that demons, if they existed, would do so in anther dimension. 

The two dragons mentioned this chapter was pulled from Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them. 

Ker Erebus, like stated above, is a combination of Ker (Doom) and Erebus (Darkness, underworld)


	13. facing the elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A.N. I had the time, so I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. Over the week, I might not have too much time, so I felt like I owed you.

**Hermionegreen**- Thank you.

**HAZZAGRIFF**- Thank you.

**saman007uk**- Thanks.

**anna may**- thank you. Hermione's smart arse attitude is going to go away pretty quickly, it annoys me too.

**Solaris Isa**- thank you. You have no idea how many people I've disturbed by laughing when someone goes off on a murderous rampage in film. *Sigh* Oh well, at least there someone who probably thinks I'm not totally crazy.

**Daesereg-** Thanks. J

**Oh joy**- All right. I know this fic may have some things that seem to make it seem like a copy of Blackened Sunrise, but that's because I've been inspired by it to write dark fic. This has a different plot line, and if you can't tell that now, read another couple of chapters and tell me that again.

Please Review

************************************************************************

Draco was still trying to get his heart to slow down from the shock of having seeing Ker Erebus in plain daylight, when Harry came out of his bag, holding a small metal cuff.

"Draco, you wear socks, right?"

Draco nodded furiously, trying to keep some distance between Harry Demon and himself, but he didn't want to anger the dangerous being, so he was trembling near a large rock, wondering exactly why he had thought Harry was a safe person to side with.

Harry must have noticed Draco's fear, because he grinned as he opened a side of the cuff.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to attack any of my students. Besides, you're far too valuable."

Draco had no idea what Harry meant by that, but he decided to take Harry's word for it, and as he gingerly accepted the cuff from Harry's hand, his eyes caught sight of some strange symbols.

"It's Japanese kanji."

Harry said when he caught sight of Draco's confusion.

"You're going to have to carve in that last line. It gives you the power to control the blocking power of the cuff."

Draco turned the cuff in his hands, and saw that there was indeed a symbol that was uncompleted. Its last line was traced faintly with ink, and was clearly visible to the eye. 

After turning his right pointer finger into his dragon claw, he carefully dug his nail into the metal, and traced over the line, cautious about breaking the weak metal of the cuff.

As he finished his tracing, the symbols glowed for a moment, then became barely visible.

"Snap it on your ankle, under your socks. The fabric will keep the small magical pulses from reaching anyone."

Draco nodded, and bent down to do as Harry said.

Meanwhile, Harry was pulling out a slighter larger band of metal, one that looked almost exactly like the one that Draco had ripped off, moments before.

Using a want to complete the ruins on the band, Harry snapped it into place, making sure that it looked exactly like the old one.

"Um, what's the point of taking the old one off if you're going to put a new one back one?"

Draco couldn't help but ask.

"This one has one small addition that allows me to control the band."

Harry adjusted the band so it wasn't chafing his neck, and proceeded to quickly clean up, tossing everything back into the trunk, where everything surprisingly fit.

When everything was back to the way it was, except for the dragon feet prints in the ground, Harry quickly retracted the bubble.

As they headed back toward the castle, Draco suddenly felt a pulsing wave of muted power. Dark pulsing power, slowly driving its way into his mind.

Draco was turning his head this way and that, trying to see where the power was coming from, when he heard Harry chuckle next to him.

"I see you feel that annoying power signal. It's been there since the beginning of the year, slowly growing stronger. There's something in that castle, and it's ready to erupt."

Draco nodded, trying to block out the pulses. It was slowly driving him crazy, kinda like Chinese water torture.

Then, he realized something. Harry must feel the pulses, he probably felt it stronger than Draco did, but he wasn't losing his mind. There was something strange about that…

Harry must have learned to by psychic, because he seemed to know exactly what Draco was thinking.

"It's not bothering me because it's some kind of demonic power. Possible touched by the damned, but there's defiantly demonic power in those pulses. The horntail in you is being bothered by that."

Draco nodded.

"Here."

Harry handed him something that looked strangely like an ear plug.

"It can block out magical pulses. It should help."

As Draco stuck the plug into his ear, everything was calm. The students were outside talking, there were a few people on broomsticks, flying over the quidditch field, and little kids practicing their hexes on each other. It was as if the pulses had never been there.

Signaling to Harry that they worked, they continued back towards Hogwarts, in complete silence.

As they walked, Harry couldn't help but notice the strange vibrations he got from Draco. It was the pulses of a Horntail, and yet…

There was something there, with Draco. Something Harry hadn't felt since his old teacher had died.

Stopping, Harry signaled for Draco to stop as well. As Draco looked confused, Harry closed his eyes, and followed the vibrations back towards Draco, through his sub consciousness, past the horntail that resided with his mind, and stood at the foot of a giant doorway. It was as he had expected. Draco was no mere horntail. He held within him, the secrets and powers of the fabled Mythic Dragon.

Harry retracted his mind from Draco's, and motioned him to follow him back to the clearing.

Once the bubble was back up, Harry peered closely at Draco. 

"I should have known. I never bothered to check beyond the horntail."

"Known what?"

"That you can also transform into a mythic dragon."

"Mythic dragon?"

"Yes. That was the form my old teacher took. It's almost like a magical combination of certain dragon types, and it allows you a bit of control over the elements. Also, it will heighten your magical senses."

"Draco was confused."

"Why couldn't you sense it before?"

Harry sighed as he settled himself back onto a rock, and summoned a strange little box to his hands.

"It was because your other dragon forms cannot be accessed, only the horntail. The other dragons exist as spirits inside of you, allowing you to reach the state of the mythic dragon."

Harry carefully opened the box in his hands, careful not to break the delicate clasp on the cover.

"I was planning to let you rest for the rest of the day, and start your training tomorrow, but if I felt the mythic dragon in you now, that means it must be close to exiting the confines of the prison of your mind. If we don't take care of this now, it will escape, and kill all other beings in your mind, including you yourself."

Draco nodded, gulping as he stared at the small dagger that Harry pulled out of the box.

"How are we going to take care of this situation?"

Harry slowly pulled out a medallion that had been lying under the dagger in the box.

"Put this medallion on. It will transport you to one of the spirit realm, where a test will present itself to you. It will be dangerous, but the only thing you can bring with you is this dagger. There is only one rule for this test. You cannot _ever_ look back."

Draco gulped as he took the dagger from Harry's hands, and placed his wand down on the ground. As he pulled the medallion slowly over his head, he saw Harry pull one final item out of the box. It was an old stone tablet, with the inscriptions, "May you find peace After Death" carved into it in an old script.

Then, Draco saw darkness.

***********************************************************************

Should I end there? Nah. I'll make it a bit longer.

***********************************************************************

Draco opened his eyed to a strange world, one where there was no up or down, where there where he was nothing, but everything. No natural law applied here, and he could see everything, but nothing.

Suddenly, a booming voice called out to him from the depths of this world.

"What is you name dragon tamer?"

Draco whirled around, trying to see who was talking to him. 

"Answer, before my patience runs out."

The voice again, closer, more dangerous.

"Draco. Draco Ladon Malfoy."

"And you purpose?"

"To harness the powers of something called the mythic dragon."

"Ah. It has been centuries came to our realm with that purpose in mind."

Suddenly, and old man appeared before Draco.

"Are you ready to sacrifice everything to reach your goal?"

Steeling his nerve, Draco nodded, gripping the dagger that he still held in his left hand.

The old man nodded, and behind him, a bright glowing doorway appeared.

"Then, then your goal is to retrieve the 7 spheres of power, and to make it back here, with all of them in your keeping. If you try to harness the power of one of the spheres, then you will fail, and be automatically to oblivion."  
  
Draco nodded, and started for the door, when the old man's voice called after him.

"You must be someone who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain. You must never let fear get to you, for it is only a distraction. You must care for nothing and no one; they cannot do anything for you, you must keep your eyes on the goal."

With these last words echoing through his mind, Draco passed through the door, into a world of flames. 

As he steeled himself, and lifted his face to face the fires, he saw before him two bridges. One led towards a stone alter, and on the alter was what had to be the first stone.

As Draco turned to see what lay over the other bridge, his eyes widened with shock and despair. 

It was his mother, trapped in a circle of fire. His mother, the only human being who ever cared for him, the one his father controlled through threats and curses. The only bright light throughout his life. 

As Draco frantically checked both bridges, his heart sank. The fires underneath were slowly licking at the boards and ropes, slowly fraying them. He would only be able to take one, before they both broke and burned.

As he looked from the alter to his mother, than back to the alter, the old man's words came back to him.

"You must care for nothing and no one; they cannot do anything for you"

Steeling himself, and praying for his soul, he shut his ears to his mother's cries as the fire came in closer, and ran across the bridge towards the alter. 

No sooner had his foot left the bridge at he other end, they both slowly collapsed, and fell to the fires. As he quickly dodged the flames, and ran up to retrieve the sphere, he heard one final shriek from the circle of fire on the other raised platform.

This caused his head to whip around, and stop for a moment, as his heart felt torn in two. This momentary halt allowed for a sudden flame to shoot up, right between him, and the stone.

Draco could see the stone through the flames, but the heat was almost unbearable.

Cursing himself for the blunder, he steeled his mind and his will, and plunged his hand through the fires.

The pain was excruciating as the flesh on his hand was burned away, but still, he reached, trying to find the stone. 

Suddenly, as his almost destroyed fingers touched the stone, all pain disappeared, and he suddenly found himself standing on a few rocks, at the edge of the sea.

***********************************************************************

End here? All right. I'll do a bit more.

***********************************************************************

Draco quickly placed the stone in a pocket in his robe, and looked out to sea. The waves weren't high, and it almost looked calm, but Draco had a hard time trying not to turn around.

He had a horrible fear of the crushing depths of the sea. After a horrible experience as a child, he had done everything in his power to stay away from the ocean, but here he was, standing at the edge of one. 

As his eyes searched for the next stone, he fell into dismay again. 

It was placed on another alter, out in the waters, among the waves.

Draco knew how to swim, he wasn't afraid of pools or lakes, but the length was the longest he would have to swim, and it was farther than any distance he had ever swan before. 

"You must never let fear get to you"

The words floated back into his mind, and Draco closed his mind and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Finally, he opened his eyes, and pulled the dagger out of another robe pocket.

He knew his robes would never allow him to swim, and he reached down to cut off the fabric below his waist. His shoes had to go too, and Draco carefully rolled up the legs of his pants, and the top of his robe.

Taking another deep breath, he jumped.

When he landed, he knew that if he ever faltered in his swimming, he would probably not reach the bottom of the ocean before he died.

Using broad strokes to move him steadily towards the alter.

The waves started to get a bit more violent, but he ignored them, and swam, just concentrating all his thoughts on the goal.

Finally, he touched the alter, and as he used his arms to pull himself up, he felt his chest loosen. The fear had passed.

He blindly fumbled for the stone, trying to get sufficient air into his lungs, when he finally touched the stone, and appeared on top of a cliff, about a thousand feet up in the air, shivering in the wind.

As he discarded the soggy remains of the robe, and threw away the tie, his eyes spotted the stone, on an alter, way below him.

Draco groaned. How was he supposed to reach that?

Suddenly, he realized something that made him want to smack himself upside the head. Horntails could fly. They had wings. He could transform himself into a horntail.

What was even worse was that he didn't have to sacrifice his shoes; he could just have flown to retrieve the stone. 

Draco quickly transformed, and checked his wings. They would hold him.

Spreading them out, he glided down through the clouds, reaching out with a human hand for the stone. 

Suddenly, something slammed into his back. Draco staggered in his flight, and reoriented himself. It was some kind of large vulture, getting ready to attack him again.

Focusing his eyes back on the target, the old man's words came easily through his mind.

"Keep your eyes on the goal."

Flying faster now, he rushed through the clouds, down towards the alter, and, YES! He had the stone. 

Now, he was in a mountain pass, back in his human form, staring at another stone, across a gully of rocks.

The mountains were too close in, and he couldn't fly through them, he'd have to make his way, without his shoes. 

As Draco slowly inched his way through the rocks, ignoring the bloody cuts that must be on his feet, he used the dagger to steady himself, digging it between the rocks to his side to keep himself from falling down.

Finally, he reached the last stone, and as he reached it, he realized that he had lost enough blood for him have fallen unconscious. 

The words "You must be someone who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain" had already embedded itself in his mind, and he rallied that his life no longer mattered. If he failed the tests, he would die, and if he tried going back to the real world, he's die there too.

As he grasped the stone, once again, he felt himself being transported. This time, the world went dark again.

***********************************************************************

All right, I went on longer than I should have. Next chapter, there's going to be 3 more stones to collect, and you'll find out exactly what the mythic dragon is.

Anyway, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.

Easter Eggs

Chinese water torture. I may not be Chinese, but the concept is cool enough.

Mythical dragon is based on a card from Yugioh. 

There probably is more, but I really can't remember where they came from. 


	14. the 7th of the 7th of the 7th oh, whatev...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

************************************************************************

A.N.

**saman007uk-** thank you.

**Skysong1-**Thank you, and I try.

**Hermionegreen- **thanks, and I'm trying not to make you wait.

**Solaris Isa-** sounds like a very god picture, or at least an animated sequence. Thanks for the compliment.

**TeamExtremeGurl- **that's good. :)

**ironic-humour**- thank you. In general, I think demons are pretty cool.

**Dragon-Revenge-** thanks. And to your question, I'm rally not giving much away when I say obviously. He wouldn't be much of a supporting character if he dies/disappeared in the 14th chapter without accessing his powers.

**Shortpuppy- **it must be the pop. Anyway, thanks, and check out Blackened Sunrise by The Itch. Very good piece of darkfic.

**A.M.bookworm247-** Thanks, I'm not allowed on very much either, but sneaking around their backs is pretty easy. Anyway, Draco's dad does seem like a waste in the books, so I decided to take that a step farther. J

**Willow26-** thanks. I haven't heard of the book, but I think I'll have to check it out to make sure I'm not infringing on any copy write laws. Thanks for the heads up about that.

**Lils**- Allright. I know a lot of people brought this up, and I want to clarify. I was inspired by Blackened Sunrise to write a darkfic. I am trying to make the story not be a spinoff of Blackened Sunrise, but there is only so much I can work with.

Lets study the similar elements you've named, and see why I've included them

Merlin's runes- Merlinn's actually a famous wizard in Harry Potter, and in the ling Arthur ledgends, he is known for strange writings that hold power. I'm a fan of king Arthur ledgends, so that was my nod in this story towards that. I never planned for this part to be like blackened sunrise.  
The collar- When you have a dangerous dog, and you want to keep him chained up, you put a coller on him. I realized that after I put the chapter with the coller up, that it seemed too much like BS. That was my mistake.  
The way he's dragged back to school- Would you rather have him come peacefully, and revert back the nice, (mostly) polite, good student you knew form before? I know he was dragged back to school in BS, but if you have a story where Harry's a real rebel, he probably doesn't want o be be in school, so you have to drag him back.  
His skipping a year- Technically, he hasn't come back to school for nearly 4 centuries, but let's try to work with 1 year now. Since we've all read the 5th Harry Potter book, we know Harry spends that year at school. Now, we know he has a temper problem in 5th year, so that sets him up perfectly to disappear during 6th year. Now, since you probably want to include other characters in the novel, he has to back at Hogwarts. No choice mate. If I had started this before the 5th book came out, I might have had some other way of pulling the story.  
The growling- He only really growls in the 1st chapter, when he's just pulled into the school. I really don't know any other non violent way to express your anger.  
The scaring- Of whom? The first years, or Draco and the rest of his peers? I really don't like little children, so scaring little kinds could be one of the sports I play. Draco and his peers, well, Harry has hated Draco for years, and if given the chance in the books, I think he'd gladly scare the hell out of him. The rest of his peers, well, if you have someone around who worries the teachers for some very secreative unknown reasons, I think most people would be scared.  
The way he changed his curtains to gold and black 'cos he hated the redness- That I'm sorry about. I really wanted to have a nod towards BS since it was my inspiration.  
Draco- Well, I do love Draco, and when he's all arragent in the book, I love him even more. If he gains all this new power, he'll become even more arragent, so that was my reasoning. Besides, Draco has proven himself a pretty strong wizard.  
Their transformations: Draco's name is Dragon in latin. I really can turn him into anything else, can I? I mean, can you picture Draco turning into a horse or something? With Harry, he's not a fallen angel, he's a complete demon, and I forgot to refrence it brfore, but the demon was brought from somewhere else. It talked about how this boy who sounded a lot like harry could control demons, but his right hand man kinda looked like how I described Ker Erebus.  
The insaneness- I never said that Harry or Draco was insane. I implied that Sirius was insane, but most escaped criminals are.  
Sirius- What? That he knows about Harry? Sirius is the closest thing to a prent Harry really has, and living so long without one, he'd be more inclined than anyone else to tell Sirius everything.

Look. I'm really sorry if I seem to be writing a spinnoff of BS. I am trying to get the details of the story out so the differences can be more noticeable, but even with about 9 pages per chapter, it takes time.

**Andromeda's kitty- **thanks.

**Shania Maxwell- **thanks.

**linky2-** your math is absolutely correct. However, you forgot, Dead people= Fun. Harry + Powers = Fun. J

Pleased Review

************************************************************************

Usually, when you stay in the dark for some time, your eyes adjust, and you should at least be able to see your hand in front of your nose.

Well, in Malfoy's case, this did not apply.

He had been standing in pitch blackness for about 5 minutes, trying to find out exactly what he was supposed to do here, and what element he was chasing after. He wasn't sure if darkness was an element, and he was still trying to find a way to see something in the utter blackness, when he felt something warm in his chest pocket.

Reaching in, he pulled out the fire stone, and squinted to see it.

It was glowing faintly, so faintly that Draco could barely make it out in the dark, but he was at least able to see it.

If he focused his eyes really hard, he could make out a symbol on the stone, pulsing faintly in the darkness.

Gripping the stone in the hand, Draco was wishing he could find some light, when the stone started to glow a bit more brightly.

He was just starting to just make out the contours of his hand, when he remembered the old man's words about using the stones. He'd be sent to oblivion, for the rest of eternity. 

Putting the stone back in his pocket he sat down on the floor, trying to figure out what happened, digging his fingernails into the wooden floor.

Wait. Wooden?

Getting on all fours in the dark, he asserted that, indeed, it was wooden.

Pulling out the dagger, he tried digging the edges of the blade into the floor, when suddenly, a light bulb flashed over his head.

Pulling out the fire stone, he concentrated on the faintly glowing symbol on the stone. The man said he couldn't use the stone, but the elements themselves were never mentioned.

Leaning heavily on his left hand and knees now, he placed the stone carefully on the floor; he started to carefully trace the symbol that he saw on the stone on the floor.

Every so often, he used his other hand to make sure he was tracing the symbol correctly, but he was making progress.

Finally, as he placed the last line into the floor, a fire suddenly blazed up on the floor, right along the lines he had carved into the floor.

Realizing that he could now see a bit in the dark, he started making a few more of the signs, intent on making the room brighter.

Finally, as he placed his 5th flare on the ground, an alter swam into his vision.

Rushing up to it, he quickly picked up the stone, rubbing his sore eyes.

Now, instead of the perpetual dark world, it was a world of light.

It was too bright to see anything, and he couldn't use his old trick, because even if he opened his a little, the light blinded him.

Setting himself down on the floor, Draco thought. How was he supposed to get out of this mess?

As he tried to think of a solution, he fingered the darkness stone he still had in his hands. As his fingers found the grooves of the symbol traced into the stone, Draco remembered something. In the room of darkness, the alter was in the room somewhere, but out of view in the blackness. If he threw something around the room, it would probably indicate where the alter was.

Reaching into his pockets, Draco searched for something suitable to throw. Finally, he found an empty glass jar from the potion he had been making with Potter. He must have dropped it into his pocket without knowing it.

Holding his breath, Draco gently tossed up, in front of him. As it clattered to the marble floor, Draco was thankful that it didn't shatter.

Walking over to where he heard it land, Draco leaned over, trying to pick up the jar, when his smashed his head against something very hard.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Draco used his free hand to feel what he had hit. It was made from a gritty stone, unlike marble like the rest of the room, and it was layered as it got higher…

The alter!!

He had found it by sheer dumb luck.

He quickly reached up, grasping the stone, and was immediately transported to a strange cave, with strong drafts, but much less light. Opening his eyes cautiously, he checked to see what was around him. At the moment, nothing. At the very back of the cave, in a small circle of light, the final alter lay, its stone already glowing a soft purple.

Cautiously, he started towards the stone, not trusting the utter stillness of the cave.

As he advanced a few steps, a ghost popped out of the ground, and screamed in his face.

Draco was caught off guard for a couple of moments, but recovered quickly. Ghosts didn't scare him. The last element was probably spirit.

As he quickened his pace, more ghosts popped out of the ground, trying to scare him. It wasn't working.

As Draco broke into a run, trying to get to the alter as quickly as possible, a ghost popped out of the ground, but this one made his skid to a halt.

It was the ghost of his grandfather, Julius Ferdinand Malfoy. 

Julius Malfoy wasn't like other Grandfathers. He was an avid supporter of the dark arts, and would be the equivalent of a military leader, the way he used to run the house hold when he was alive.

If there was anybody that Draco feared would come back from the dead, it was Julius Malfoy.

"You BOY!"

Julius's voice boomed out of the ghost, filling the cave.

Cringing, Draco tried to ignore the ghost, and move on, but it was pretty hard to do when there was a rotting face of someone familiar and hated in your face.

As Draco tried moving to the right, the ghost moved with him, screaming and cursing him to the seven circles of hell.

Finally, he tried to run through the ghost, but he realized this wasn't too smart considering this ghost was slight more soluble than the other ones.

Stepping back, he took a look at the situation.

He was about 7 steps from the alter, and completing the mission, his dead grandfather was screaming in his face, and he had run out of ideas.

He tried faking the ghost out, but it moved to fast for him. He tried moving around the ghost, but it blocked him. And, it was getting more solid by the moment. Soon, there was going to be a walking dead guy in front of him, strangling him to death.

Out of sheer frustration, Draco stooped over, picked up a rock, and threw it threw it threw the ghost.

It faltered in mid sentence, seemed to become a little less solid, and then continued on.

Ah. Draco had just found his way out of this hellhole.

Picking up more rocks, Draco started hurling them, one at a time, threw the ghost, slowly advancing towards the alter. Soon, Draco was close enough to just reach over and grab the stone…

And he was transported to the strange dimension, the one he had arrived in when he first came to this realm.

The old man was there also, and held out his hands for the seven stones.

As Draco handed them all over, the man nodded.

"You have proven yourself worthy, if not a bit slow. You deserve the powers of the mythic dragon."

The man tossed the stones up in the air, where they somehow managed to stay, suspended in the air. Then, muttering a few phrases in a language Draco hadn't heard of before, the called the names out of the elements. 

They were said in some strange ethereal language, but Draco was able to understand him just fine.

"Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Darkness, Light, and Spirit. Grant your powers to this man, the one who has proven himself worthy of your blessings."

Suddenly, out of the seven stone, came a burst of light that flew into Draco, causing him to glow seven times in seven different colors.

When the last burst of light passed, the old man lowered his hands, the stones had all disappeared, and Draco felt strangely… empowered. He felt this strange sensation of mightiness.

The, told man spoke again.

"You must now go back to your mortal realm. Your teacher could be able to help you access the full powers of the mythic dragon."

Then, the old man disappeared in a flash, and Draco felt a tug around his neck, right where the necklace was, and he opened his eyes to his real world.

He had to blink a couple of time to get his bearings straight, but when he did, he saw a strange sight.

Harry was still sitting on the rock across from where he sat, but he was now talking to a rather large man, who seemed to have this strange demonic air around him.

When the two noticed that Draco was out of his stupor, they focused their attention on him.

"You completed the test?"

Harry asked as he accepted the medallion and the dagger back from Draco.

Draco nodded, slowly trying to get his legs to unbend. Apparently, he had been sitting for quite some time.

Then, Harry introduced the man.

"Draco, this is Luther, one of my former students. He's currently positioned in Durmstrang, keeping an eye on things down there."

Draco nodded, then addressed the man.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?"

Luther laughed.

"I see you can feel the ambiance of my demonic aurora."

Draco nodded, then looked from Luther to Harry, then back to Luther.

"You're not a Ker Erebus too, are you?"

Luther shook his head.

"I'm a less feared breed, but dangerous nevertheless. I'm something called Rhakashid. You want to see?"

Draco nodded. He had never heard of the Rhakashid before.

This man, when transformed, rippled for a moment, then changed.

Luther, too, was a winged demon.

Rhakashid was a humanoid bird-like demon. It stood at about 8 feet tall. Its head became like the head of a golden hawk. Luther's shoulders were now wide, and his arms became golden wings. In fact, most of the skin on his body became golden, if not feathery.

His feet were giant talons, and the nails on the talons were rather large. However, what distinguished him from other "humanoid birds" was the fact that he was 4 legged, and his back pair of legs were like that of a horse, almost like a bird like centaur.

His animal rump was too, golden, and his hooves in the back. He had a horse's tail, and every so often, it flicked.

Draco studied Luther.

"You don't look too dangerous."

Luther laughed.

"That's what they all say. But when you learn how to handle a bow with these wings, and when you can see how fast I can fly, you'll change your mind."

He changed back to his human form, and turned back to Harry.

"Anyway, I must go back. They will have started to miss me by now."

Harry nodded, and Luther apprated away.

Then, after Draco made sure he was able to walk, the two started back towards the castle again.

"So, what was your test?"

Harry asked, pocketing his wand, and handing back Draco's.

"I had to pass through elements. I was granted with their power when I passed."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Interesting. I know that the mythic dragons usually differ with the type and extent of their powers, but usually, most of them pass through more a psychic form of a test. I think your horntail from has something to do with it. I don't think that there were many who passed through the elements."

Sadly, Draco couldn't keep the words, "I'm Special!" out of his head.

As they neared Hogwarts, Draco had to insert the plug back into his ear. The pulses were stronger.

Harry must have noticed it too, for he started to jog towards the castle, motioning for Draco to follow.

They were running across the grounds, and turning, when…

Bam!

Harry crashed into Ron Weasley, who was just coming around the corner with Hermione.

Draco managed to skid to a halt just in time, but even he could feel that the signal had disappeared.

"Damn!"

Harry was defiantly pissed, and Ron and Hermione could see it.

They looked pretty scared, when Harry noticed their fear.

"Oh! It's not you. I just lost something I was chasing after."

Ron nodded, and he skirted around Harry, giving Draco a confused look when he stepped up to Harry's side without trying to start a fight.

Hermione followed Ron, also giving Draco the confused look, and as the two disappeared, Harry became thoughtful.

"That's the second time that pulsing's died down around Ron. There's something strange about this, but unless…"

Harry stopped in mid sentence.

"Why, what is it?"

Draco became curious. Harry seemed almost elated about the thought that made him stop in mid speech.

"Come. I want to see if my theory is right."

The two boys ran up to the library. On the way up, Draco noticed how fast he was going. He had thought he had been jogging, but when he blew past a couple of 6th years who looked amazed at their speed, he realized that his transformation had granted him speed.

The two slowed down before entering the library, and Harry lead Draco to the back of the library. 

Harry started hunting though shelves of book on dark beings, when he suddenly pulled one out.

After reading a few pages rather quickly, he grew excited.

"Draco, read this."

Harry whispered as he handed to book to Draco.

Taking it from Harry, Draco started to read.

"Out of all the dark beings that exist in our realm, one of the most dangerous and the rarest is the Damned Demontine. Other names may include Lucky Vampire, Daemon 9.0, and the most common term, 7th of 7th. This last name refers to its situation, of being the 7th son of a 7th son.

Usually, when one is born, it is born as a normal witch or wizard. Later on in life, the mortal may have strange cravings for blood or pain. This is not the situation with all demontines. 

Common belief is that when this 7th child is born, all of his or her elder siblings must be alive. This is not the case here. If all older siblings are alive when the baby's birth occurs, the child has the chance to become an acute psychic.

Many people also assume that the 7th son of a 7th son is a vampire. That belief is only half correct. Demontine is a merging of demonic and vampiric powers. Usually, they become much more powerful during the night, but they are still very powerful during the day.

There have only been a few demontines recorded throughout history. This is mostly due to the fact that many are not given the chance to access their powers. However, many of the ones who are able to access their powers go on murderous rampages, not allowing historians to write them into their history books."

It went on from there, but Draco stopped reading.

"So you think Weasley is this… demonic vampire?'

Harry nodded.

"There's only one more thing I have to check up before I can defiantly say yes. I need to find a Weasley family tree."

Hunting through the shelves again, they finally found a family tree in a book about old families from England.

As Harry leafed through the pages, trying to bet to more recent times, he noticed that most of the Weasleys had sons, who in turn, had more sons. 

Finally, finding information on the current Weasley family, Harry looked over Arthur's family. 

"All right, he was a 7th son. Now, for Ron."

He knew that Ron had 6 older brothers, but there was a chance that one may not have survived its childhood."

Finally, he found him. Percy's older brother. He was stillborn, and since many of the medics and hospitals had their hands full during Voldemort's reign of terror, Molly had been unable to get help when delivering her child.

Harry nodded to Draco while he put the book back on the shelves.

"So, what do we do now?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to have to train you up for a bit. We can't neglect the mythic dragon's powers for too long. When you're getting comfortable with those powers, we'll see about Ron. I think he's safe for a couple of months."

Draco nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, when, suddenly, he sneered.

"Stay out of my way Potter, if you know what's good for you."

Turning around, he stormed behind the shelves.

At the exact moment Draco had sneered, Dumbledore and Snape had appeared from behind Harry, looking for someone or something.

Luckily, Draco had been able o stay on guard, and put on an act. Snape would have freaked if he had found Draco calmly discussing the Weasley family with Harry Potter. 

Just as Draco hoped, the two didn't bat an eye, and continued on their way, down the aisle. 

After they had passed, Draco peeked out form behind the bookcase.

"Are they gone?"

Harry checked, then nodded,

"That was close. The collar drowns out Dumbledore's magic patterns, and Dumbledore drowns out Snape's, I can barely feel them when I'm concentrating on them. You better keep a sharp eye out for trouble from now on."

Draco nodded.

Harry placed the book back on the shelves, then checked his watch.

"All right, you can take the rest of the day doing whatever you want, just meet me in the forest again tomorrow at 6 am, and ware something you can move well in."

With that Harry turned, and left the library, heading for the owlery. 

Draco just shrugged, then headed back towards his common room, to complete the rest of his homework while he had the time. Considering the amount of power he had to learn to control and use, he was going to be very busy for a long time.

********************************************************************

Easter Eggs.

Spirit being an element I got from the Wiccan religion where the pentagram stands for fire, water, air, earth, and spirit.

7 circles of hell, I think it was Dante from Inferno.

The Rhakashid was modeled after a centaur and a humanoid bird, also pulled from the golden eagle of Ra, the Egyptian sun god.

The 7th son of a 7th son was kind of a superstition where people believed the children had special powers or were vampires. I took both, and combined the two.

(Wouldn't Ron make a great badass?)

I forgot to mention this before, but Ker Erebus was inspired by a demon in a book. It's been awhile since I've read it, so I can't state where, but it was pretty kickass.


	15. pyromaniac, maniac!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

************************************************************************

A.N. This chapter took a bit of thought. I might go slow, but it is setting things up for future chapters. Anyway, I'll have to thank all who reviewed. More than 100! 

Skysong1- Thanks. Something will happen to Hermione, and you'll find out soon enough. J

Shortpuppy- thanks, and we should damn every happy person to oblivion. And, it's true I don't hear too many other people praising evil bloodsucking demons. Un-hyper you is so much better too.

Hermionegreen- thanks.

ReflectionsOfReality- You hate to tell me that? Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry about the plot being a bit slow at the moment, I can't give this story my full attention most of the time. Anyway, thank you.

linky2- thanks. That's where I'm heading.

A.M.bookworm247- I didn't want to give Snape a shock attack, yet, so I held off on the "freak out" scene. I'll come later. J Anyway, thanks for the review.

ironic-humour- Thanks. I do try to include topics that interest me. I am trying to find the book that inspired Ker Erebus, and I'll tell you when I find it. 

Jess16- how many thank you's do I owe you? 8? Anyway, thanks for the reviews. J

Charlie- if you want to read up on demons and dark stuff, Anne Rice is pretty good. Other than her, there are King Arthur books that usually involve some kind of evil demon. The damned, meaning cursed, usually refer to vampires. J

Please Review.

************************************************************************

Draco had tried to make the Saturday last. He did how homework slowly, he read, he watched fish in the pond for hours.

However, Sunday still came way too quickly.

It was true that he wanted to learn to control his powers and become powerful, but he was a bit afraid of it too.

Sunday morning, Draco had to drag himself out of bed, and outside. He was halfway to the clearing when he fully woke up.

His heart pace quickened, but he forced himself to stay calm. He was too far in to turn tails and run now. Harry's probably come after in his demon form and feast on his soul.

When Draco stepped into the clearing, he saw that Harry was already there. He was sitting on a rock, in some obscure yoga form, eyes closed, looking like he was still asleep.

Draco was wondering whether Harry would notice if he went back to bed, when Harry spoke up.

"Sit down Draco, and unless you want hell at your tail all the way up to your dorm, you are not going to think about sneaking off again."

Harry quickly untwisted his body, and sat cross-legged on the rock. Reaching behind it, he pulled out a bag.

"All right, first thing's first, we're going to learn the extent of your powers."

Out of the bag, he pulled out 3 strange objects. A small punching bag, a muggle microphone, and a deck of cards.

Draco was very confused as Harry handed him the card deck, and told him to shuffle. 

Draco did so, wondering what the point of this was, when Harry finally made him start.

"I want you to go through the deck, and without looking at the cards, pick one."

Draco did so, and he finally held a card in his hands.

After taking the rest of the deck form Draco, Harry motioned for Draco to hold flip over the card so its face was showing.

Queen of Spades.

"Hmmm. Not bad."

Harry stroked his smooth chin, looking extremely thoughtful.

"Um, what's not bad?"

Draco had handed over the card, and was accepting the microphone.

Harry held up the card, and the rest of the deck.

"It's a kind of test that measures your magic in general. You picking a queen mean that you're pretty strong, and the spades mean that you have some form of strong magical force. Hearts mean soul force, diamonds mean a strong intellectual magic and clubs stands for old hereditary magic. Anyway, what you have to do next is say your full name into the microphone. It measures the range of your magic."

A little uncertainly, Draco held the microphone to his mouth.

"Draco Laden Malfoy."

Suddenly, something flared up around him, encompassing his body in a dark green haze.

"It seems your soul is rather dark, not to mention power hungry…"

Harry grinned and got up, and walked around Draco, measuring the green aura flare with his eyes.

"Allright."  
  


Taking away the microphone, he tossed the punching bag into the air, where it stayed, suspended.

"Punch it as hard as you can."

Draco stood up, and mustered up all the energy in his body into that one punch. It flew back a couple of feet.

Harry nodded, impressed.

"I've only seen 3 of my students move it before, but never this much. Very good."

Tossing the 3 objects over his shoulder, Harry motioned for Draco to come stand in front of him.

"I think the best way to proceed right now is teaching you bits of your draconic powers, then moving on from there. We'll start with the fun stuff. How about learning to blow fire out of your mouth? In human form?"

Draco suddenly became excited. He hadn't let too many other people know this, but he was a pyromaniac. Fire had always fascinated him, and being able to be a flamethrower, well, it was the coolest thing he had ever heard of.

Harry, noticing Draco's excitement, grinned to himself.

"Allright. What you actually have to do is take on aspects of your horntail form. Right now, you're going to see if you can get the lining of your throat and the inside of your mother to change from yours to the horntails. 

Draco concentrated, trying to remember how the mouth of the horntail felt like. As he remembered, he tried to rework the skin and lining of his mouth to be like that of the dragon's.

Suddenly, Draco started to chough. Smoke was slowly escaping from his mouth. Suddenly, a jet of fire burst out of his throat, torching a tree that happened to be in front of him.

Quickly, Draco tried reverting his mouth to the way it used to be. The smoke stopped coming out, and Draco was able to stand up straight again. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he saw Harry dousing the tree in front of him with some sort of water.

"Allright. I didn't expect you to be able to do that on your first try. Try it again, but this time, try not to inhale too deeply while your throat is shifting."

Draco nodded, took a deep breath, and tried again.

He felt the linings of him mouth become tougher, and coated with strange tasting saliva. The back of his throat filled with mucus like substance, then grew slightly larger, and his tongue also changed from the strong human muscle to a rough mass, again coated with the saliva.

When Draco felt something grow in the throat, and there was smoke slowly leaking out of his nose, he opened his mouth, and exhaled.

Making sure the smoke was no longer trapped in his throat, Draco took a hesitant breath. No coughing. Taking a deeper breath, Draco was quickly breathing normally.

Aiming for the tree again, Draco tried using his throat to exhale sharply. A jet of flame roared out of his mouth. Strangely, the inside of his mouth only felt mildly heated, and when the flame stopped, all he had to do was blow out quickly through his nose.

"Cool!"

Talking with a dragon's mouth felt strange at first. The word was a bit more guttural, and was way deeper than his regular voice, but he could at least talk.

Harry nodded, impressed by Draco's easy mastery of the dragon's weapon.

"Very good. Very good indeed. Now, try the transformation faster this time."

Draco did it once more, speeding the changing process up, and quickly enough, he was torching the tree down again.

Harry nodded, marking something down on a little slip of paper that appeared from nowhere.

"Excellent. Very good."

He looked up at Draco, measuring height and weight with his eyes.

"Allright. Now, for flying."

Draco was nearly bouncing on his feet now. First, playing with fire, and now flying without a broomstick?

"All right, this might be slightly tricky. I need you to take those protruding bones in your back (I forgot what they were called) and see if you can extend them into wings."

A couple minutes passed, but nothing happened.

"How about this. Transform into the horntail, then transform back to human forms, keeping the wings."

Draco tried that, and soon found himself to have a set of rather heavy wings coming out of his back. 

He tried moving them, but as soon as he lifted one wing, he couldn't hold the weight, and he lost his balance, toppling over onto her butt.

Harry tried hard not to giggle as Draco got knotted up in how own wings. 

"Malfoy, sit for a moment, and try to see if you can shrink them. It might take a bit of thought."

Draco flopped back down onto the ground, trying hard not to sit on the big scaly wings, and concentrated on making the wings slightly smaller. When they had finally reached a bearable length, he painstakingly got up, and tried flapping them.

He fell down on his butt again.

Harry couldn't help but let out a high giggle as Draco glared at him.

"Try holding onto something. The muscles in your back just haven't developed, and it might take a bit before you can actually life yourself off the ground.

Draco got up again, and this time, before he tried moving the wings, he tightened his hands over a low strong branch, and flapped.

He almost fell over again, but luckily managed to keep his grip on the branch, and kept on flapping. 

After a bit, Draco finally managed to find his center of balance, he wasn't handing onto the wood with his fingernails. 

When Harry finally nodded for Draco to stop, he quickly pulled the wings back in, hoping the rip in the back of his shirt wasn't going to be too noticeable.

"We're going to have to get you a backless vest for that."

Harry muttered as he scrutinized the tears in the shirt.

"You're going to have to move those wings quite a lot to get the muscle growing back there. You probably want to be sitting down for that."

Draco nodded. 

Harry pulled a large book out of nowhere and handed it to Draco.

"This was written by Garet. He's another horntail V'Rashka. He's been around for a very long time."

Draco grabbed the book and quickly flipped through it. It had information in everything.

"You're done for now. What time is your father coming tomorrow?"

"At around 7. He'll be in the great hall."

Harry nodded.

"Allright. I'll have to contact a few people. I'll also need you to down to the kitchens and get Dobby to help us."

"Dobby? Our old house elf? He's here?"

Harry nodded as he retracted the bubble.

Suddenly, Sirius and Remus ran in, both looking rather… frumped.

"Do you know how damn long it took for that old idiot to debrief us? Days!"

This was when Malfoy caught sight of the convict.

"Sirius Black!"  
  


He tried not to whimper. 

Harry sighed, reached over, and smacked Malfoy upside the head.

"Shut up. He's not going to kill you."

He turned back to Sirius.

"Anything from Nyx or Vlad?"

Sirius shook his head. 

"They said that even though they are getting very close to Voldemort, he won't tell them too much. The information they get from him is pretty useless. Nyx tried drinking his blood to read his secrets, but that backfired. Apparently, Voldemort never really sleeps. She just barely managed escaping his wrath by saying that her blood lust was up, and she didn't see who she was biting."

Lupin sighed.

"The only bit of information we got was that he's planning a bit of an attack on the world in June. Apparently, he's waiting for summing to happen before then.

By the way, is it safe for him to be hearing all of this?"

Remus jerked his head over at Malfoy.

  
"It's fine. He's in training at the moment. Decided to switch sides. By the way, did Xander finish training you guys?"

Harry looked at the two men.

"Actually, no. We're going back for another week tomorrow. It's going to take us months to get our muscles working properly."

Remus sighed.

Harry nodded, and waved as they both disappeared further into the forest.   
  


Turning to Draco, he motioned for the Slytherin to follow.

"We're going to write a letter to Tobias. That meeting tomorrow should be interesting."

"Who's Tobias?"

"I could say friend of your father. They used to be "buddies" when your father trained."

Draco followed, thinking. He still had no idea how Harry was going to get him out of being recruited as a death eater, and this worried him.  
  


Finally, he decided to just go with the flow. He'd just have to take things as they came.

**********************************************************************

Easter Eggs.

The magical tests (the strength and range parts) were pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho. (sp?)

Garet is a character who can harness a dragon's power from Golden Sun. Great game.

Nyx is the Greek goddess of the night. Also, Nyx is Erebus's sister in the myths. 

 No, Nyx is not Harry's sister.

Vlad was a prince from the area that is now Romania, he apparently drank bits of blood, liked impaling people and watch them die, and signed his name Vlad Dracula, Vlad son of the Devil. Basically, he was an all around cool guy.

If you still haven't gotten it, Nyx and Vlad are both vamps. 


	16. dark sorcery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously. 

**********************************************************************

A.N.  Sorry for the late update. Damn midterms are so annoying. Anyway, I took the advantage of a snow day to write this. The chappie came out a bit slow, so I ended it a bit short. Sorry.

Jess16- Thanks, and I guess I do owe you quite a lot of reviews. 

Skysong1- thanks. And you do have a rather interesting signature.

Hermionegreen- thanks. J

Shortpuppy- Um, your friend is probably trying to trick you, because Greek mythology, as well as any other mythology does not have a god of um door hinges. Anyway, thank you, and on the subject on growing up to become vampires, well, who knows. With science the way it is, we very well may able to become vampires. *Cool!*

Yisulain- Demons  usually draw all sorts of strange attention. Wonder why. Anyway, thanks.

ReflectionsofReality- probably. I can't see how extra long shoulder blades would be a weapon unless you fall on someone. I too haven't heard from Itch in awhile, but her last update did take months to come up. I wouldn't know what happened to her. Anyway, thanks. J

Mikito- Thanks. 

Kento- Er, thanks. 

gaul1- Mione will be explained very soon. I love her character, so I'm trying to get to her as soon as possible, but it's rather difficult to make the chapter extra long and make it work. Anyway, thank you.

Rocky235- Thanks. About the flesh eating dragon maggots, Draco has the essence or soul of a dragon in the depths of his mind, not an actual parasitic dragon. Also, I find a lot of silly mistakes after I post up the chapters. I cringe sometimes because the sentences come out sounding a bit off sometimes, but if you haven't found them, it probably means that they aren't as bad as I thought.

Linky2- Yep. 15 chapters. Well, now it's16. 

Knot2be- thanks. J 

Please Review.

************************************************************************

Normally, a typical Hogwarts student would probably have been doing some last minute homework at 9. 

Draco was not a typical Hogwarts student. Instead, he was one rather unfortunate student that had gotten himself mixed up in the most dangerous situation he could imagine.

What Draco was doing, instead of homework, was reading a rather strange book on Horntail/V'Rashka mannerisms as he flapped a pair of rather large dragon wings that were protruding from his back. 

Suddenly, as Draco shifted his legs slightly, both uncomfortable from being folded for so long, he noticed he was hovering, slightly. About an inch off his chair.

This surprised him so much that he stopped flapping for a moment, causing him to land with a loud thump back onto the chair. 

"Ow."

He muttered to no one as he winced. This was a rather awkward situation for someone to walk in on.

Unfortunately, someone did walk in.

"Mr. Malfoy, I just received an owl from your father and…"

Snape sopped in mid-sentence.

Draco froze, suddenly realizing that his wings were quite visible.

"Sir, I can explain."

Draco quickly started, but Snape motioned for silence. Quickly closing the door, he stared at the dragon wings, and sighed.

Snape looked uncomfortable and almost stooped against the door.

Suddenly, he looked up, but there was something different about him. It took Draco a moment to realize exactly what it was.

"Bloody hell, you're one too."

Draco whispered, afraid to anger the now vampiric professor.

Snape slowly nodded, his dark lifeless eyes betraying nothing.

"Does your father know?"

"No. I just started training so I didn't have to follow father. I figured this was the smartest way to go."

Snape nodded. 

Suddenly, Draco started.

"Um, professor, your lip is bleeding."

Snape looked surprised as he ran his tongue over his lip which was now almost gushing blood. Quickly, heeling the wound, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to make sure that the blood wasn't all over the place, when his eyes suddenly widened.

Most vampiric V'Rashka were careful enough not to injure themselves so soon after transformation because the human could still be tasted in the blood, bringing up the vampire's blood lust. Now, it isn't very wise to be near a vampire who's lusting for blood because they usually cannot control themselves and will attack anyone or anything that's near them.

Snape suddenly realized this and bolted out of the room, heading for the forest instead of the dungeons. Whatever breathing thing he met next would not be as fortunate as Draco.

Pretty soon, the professor returned, now not as pale as he was before.

"Now, as I was starting to say before, your father expects you in the great hall tomorrow morning, accompanied by me. How are you going to get out of this one?"

Even his voice sounded more alive. Apparently, Snape didn't feed very often.

"Um, Harry said he was bringing in someone named Tobias."

Snape didn't seem at all surprised at the mention of Harry's, or even Tobias's name. He just nodded, mulling over a few thoughts.

Finally he spoke again, more to himself than Draco.

"This is going to be most interesting."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Draco totally confused about what just happened.

_Meanwhile_

(Now, if this is annoying you as much as it's annoying for me to write it, feel free to throw rocks, or any other pointy object at me. Thank you.)

Harry was just finishing outlining his plan to Tobias, when Snape entered the room.

"Hey! Sev!"

Tobias seemed extra cheerful tonight, something was going on.

Snape nodded back, showing he had heard, and turned to Harry.

"Why didn't you warn the rest of us that Malfoy's in training?"

Harry smacked himself on the forehead and sighed.

"I knew there was something I forgot to warn you about."

Snape sighed, and handed the letter he had received from Malfoy Sr. to Harry.

"He wants me to be there as well tomorrow, just as a precaution."

Harry quickly skimmed over the letter and nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

The voice came from the fire.

"We're going to have to call in Amorian. This is turning out to be more fun that I first thought."

Tobias's smile soon mirrored Harry's, and Snape was trying hard to keep his face expressionless.

Oh, tomorrow was going to be fun.

_About 9 Hours Later_

Lucious Malfoy impatiently tapped his foot as he stood in the great hall. He wasn't a man who like waiting, and hell would pay for these 2.234 minutes he had spent waiting.

Suddenly, he had the strangest suspicion that he was being watched with unearthly eyes.

Shrugging off the thoughts, he went back to tapping his foot, vowing that heads were going to roll.

Hen, the feeling came back again. He shivered slightly, remembering that the last time he felt like this was when Tobias was…

He whirled around, and sure enough, Tobias was standing right behind him, terribly evil grin on his face.

Lucious quickly swallowed his yelp and scowled.

"What are you doing here?"

Tobias grinned.

"I'm here to ruin your life."

He motioned for someone to step into view, and Lucious paled when he saw the face.

"Amorian"

Amorian smiled a wicked, wicked smile, showing off his teeth, and briefly turned into his other form. Minotaur. 

Lucious backed up fully against the wall, wondering why no one was coming down the halls. Then, he realized that the two must have cast some kind of spell.

Suddenly, he felt hands around his neck, thick powerful hands that could snap a grown man in half. The smell of bull-breath was over powering, and as Lucious felt himself being slowly strangled while being lifted off his feet, he heard a familiar voice curse rather loudly in the distance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall man appeared in the shadows.

When he looked up, through his oxygen deprived brain, the thing that struck him about the stranger was the intensity of his eyes.

The pools of his black eyes glitter dangerously, even in the shadows, and they seemed to cut though him like daggers. 

"Drop him Amorian"

His voice was soft, but it still could be heard reverberating around the hall.

Sighing, Amorian released Lucious, bowed, and then stepped back into the shadows.

"Now, Lucious"

The stranger walked forward, closer to Malfoy, his every move radiating danger.

"Let's see if dear old Tommie's intercom can work both ways."

Grabbing Lucious's arm, the stranger placed one long finger on the dark mark. Lucious writhed in agony, but what he didn't know was that Voldemort was doing the same. At the same time, the stranger was trying to catch some of Voldy's memories.

Finally, the torture stopped, and as Lucious moaned on the floor, the stranger stood up, disgusted.

"Well, that was a wasted expedition."

With a wave of his hands, Lucious suddenly reappeared somewhere in the middle of the Gobi desert, and the stranger was replaced by Harry Potter.

Draco poked his head around the corner to make sure his father was gone, then walked forward.

"Now, even though that was quite amusing, what did that accomplish? He'll just come back."

Harry sighed, and draped an arm over Draco's shoulder.

"My dear apprentice. What that just accomplished is that now, everyone who bears a dark mark cannot contact or enter Hogwarts anymore. I've basically death eater proofed the entire place. Don't tell Dumbledore though."

Removing his arm from Draco, Harry turned back to the two men who stood in the darkness of the shadows.

"Perfect. Now, if you really want to kill him, wait till our plans are in motion, ok?"

The two nodded, Amorian tousling the boy's hair, and the two disappeared.

As the spell slowly started to fade, the two boys moved in opposite directions, heading for class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_About an hour and a half later_

As the students gathered their stuff, copied down homework, and headed for their next destination, Professor Leick caught Harry's eye, and nodded. Harry, in turn slowly jerked his head in Draco's direction.

The professor called over the noise,

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, could I talk to you two after class?"

As the class slowly filed out, the two moved up to the front desk as Professor Leick pulled off her glasses.

"Damn. Even if these aren't prescription, they're still annoying."

She slowly rubber her eyes with one hand as she handed Harry a file.

"This would be a copy of the files from Dumbledore's office on you and Voldemort. Now, what's this about?"

"Thanks. The old bugger's held out on me long enough. He's training to be immortal, and I need to see if you have the files from Xander ready."

She disappeared underneath her desk for a moment, then reappeared with a standard file folder.

"Thanks. You won't have to do this for much longer. We'll probably bust out of here in a couple of weeks."

She nodded, looking relieved, pulling out a strange necklace. Looking into the red gem (not a ruby) in the center, the eyes glazed over, then reverted to dark green.

Blinking hard, she squinted at the glasses, sighed, then threw them behind her.

"I'll go blind with those on."

"Don't worry Cal. If you want, we can send a morpher in here."

She shook her head.

"Hey. I can deal with eye pain if it means being around when you rip the heads off the ministry."

She now sported a dangerous, and Draco suddenly noticed that her eyes flashed a red for moment, Either that was a very serious eye problem, or she was some kind of powerful demon. Draco voted for the latter.

Harry handed one of the files to Draco, and as the two left, Draco turned to Harry.

"What's her form? She seems dangerous."

Harry grinned.

"Oh, she's dangerous alright. Her form is a cousin of my own. It's called Awyr. It's kinda like a dark angel. Looks like one too."

Draco nodded, making a mental note not to piss off the DADA teacher.

"Now, we got to fill out your immortal license forms"

************************************************************************

Easter Eggs.

Almost everyone believes that Snape is a vampire, and it'd have been cool to have him badass, so I made him immortal.

Amorian and his V'Rashka form was inspired by a character in "Hades' Daughter" by Sara Douglass. Great book, really recommend it to everyone, especially those who like myths.

Professor Callisto Leick is a pull from Xena and Hercules. It was a great show.

Anyway, ass kicking half-immortal badass, and later good angel, Callisto was played to perfection by Hudson Leick. Her form as a dark angel comes from her evil demon form and her angel form. I'll fully describe her from later when she reveals herself.


	17. prelude to exodous

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I didn't I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. A.N. Grrr. I could not get this chapter to work for the longest time. I'm so sorry for the long delay. So sorry.  
  
Jess16- Yay! Thank you.  
  
Princezz2Di4-Sis-M. Amanda- A lot of people also think that Ron being badass is a bad idea. I thought about it for a while, Ron being evil I mean, and I came to a conclusion. Ron either survives Harry, or he doesn't. Now, in my other story, Ron is kinda an antagonist. So, I realized I also wanted to do a different kind of Ron, hence the badass. Anyway, thanks.  
  
Mali F- Thanks.  
  
SlytherinSupreme- Thanks  
  
Rocky235- Thanks. If I'm the one taking strange turned from time to time, please feel free to give me your opinions. I'm pen to suggestions. Now, If it's my grammar that's throwing you off, I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you.  
  
Shortpuppy- Thank you. I also take it that you've watched Xena at one point. Anyway, thanks.  
  
HermioneGreen- Thanks, and I'll have to say that my muse is leading me in that direction! (runs off towards kitchen)  
  
padfoot-luver-99- thanks.  
  
Nasser Himura- to you, and others who'd like to say that, just give me some time. I've explained myself before, I don't want to do it again.  
  
Anon- I'm trying.  
  
Robbly- updated. Also, you might want to wait a bit before making a statement on Harry's future. I just might surprise you.  
  
CastusAlbusCor- glad that I've enthralled you. Here's to you and your studies.  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- glad to hear that you like my fic. If you like evil Harry, try the Itch's Blackened Sunrise. Amazing fic, inspired this one.  
  
ArcAngel-O-Death- thanks, and cool name  
  
badger-dude- thanks  
  
Indra Bloodwood- Hey. Thanks for the reviews, and don't feel bad. We all lust after Harry on one level or another.  
  
Dumbledore- Thanks. Also, a lot of the tings you touch upon in your review are actually addressed in this chapter.  
  
krr84- thanks  
  
Please review!   
  
Ron wasn't happy. He wasn't happy with it just one bit. Ever since Harry had gotten back to school, he (Harry) had ignored him(Ron). They few time they actually has traded words, Harry's attention was completely elsewhere. Then, he had started hanging out with Draco.  
  
Not only had this caught the attention of the entire school, half of them believed that they were practicing the dark arts. It wasn't hard to believe with Harry's goth look in his black school robes and Malfoy's reputation. Add on to the fact that a lot of the students had seen them leaving the forbidden forest at strange hours on the morning.  
  
Sighing, Ron looked up from the homework that wasn't getting anywhere. He was in the Gryffindor common room with what seemed like the rest of the house. Of course, minus Harry.  
  
Harry was never around anymore. He was always off somewhere getting buddy buddy with Draco. Probably learning new ways to torture people and serving You-Know-Who.  
  
He sighed again as he thought of his ex-best friend becoming dark and evil. The hope of the entire wizarding world was learning hexes from the son of a known death eater.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book as Ron sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He had been doing that every since Harry had come back.  
  
Resisting the urge to sigh herself, Hermione shut her book. Standing up, she tapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
Leaning in a bit closer, she used her head to a quieter place of the common room. Ron stood up and followed.  
  
"Now. I know everyone wants to find out what Harry's been up to whenever he disappears. I just remembered we have a way to find him."  
  
Ron stood confused for a moment, until he remembered the map.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory as Hermione waited by the fireplace, shaking her head at the dense boy.  
  
In a couple of moments, he emerged, carrying the piece of ratty parchment, and something cradled in his arms. It was Harry's invisibility cloak, wrapped around a random book to make it become invisible.  
  
Making sure no one was watching, Ron tossed the book aside while Hermione cringed, and they headed for the portrait.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight and earshot of everyone, Ron used his wand to tap on the piece of parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
The intricate map of Hogwarts unfurled in front of their eyes, and as they slipped the invisibility cloak over them, Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"You know, he probably knows we're looking for him. I had to undo about 50 warning wards."  
  
If someone was walking by, all they would see is a nodding bob of hair as it quickly disappeared.  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
Harry was completing Draco's elemental education. After conducting a series of tests, half of which were so ridiculously ridiculous that Draco had thought that Harry just wanted him to suffer. Under oath, he wouldn't deny that fact either.  
  
Anyway, they had discovered which elements Draco was strongest and weakest in. While light and spirit wasn't Draco's strong suit, dark and earth were what he mastered in.  
  
Starting with the weakest, Draco learned to grasp the powers of the elements. All that remained was darkness.  
  
"Concentrate. You mastered the other elements. This one isn't going to that different. Ease yourself into it."  
  
Harry was sitting lotus position on a stump, slowly talking in a low voice. He was chanting a spell upon spell, words blending and mixing, sending Draco into a deep trance.  
  
Draco was seated in front of Harry, also in lotus, holding his hands out on front of his, his fingers making the symbol of darkness.  
  
As Draco sunk deeper and deeper into his trance, Harry continuing to work Draco through mastering death, when a sudden signal went off in Harry's mind.  
  
Without halting in his spell, Harry waved his hand, knowing who had just triggered the alarm.  
  
Finally, as Draco sunk completely into the spell, Harry stopped his chanting. Now, Draco was on his own.  
  
Great Hall  
  
Ron and Hermione inched across the great hall, occasionally checking the map for anyone who could discover. Hermione was especially skittish, considering the fact that if she was caught, she would lose her position as head girl.  
  
As they slowly made they way out the door, they were aware that they had to continuously maneuver the cloak to cover them. Considering that they had grown quite a bit in 6 years, they had a hard time trying to fit under something they could when they were 11.  
  
As they neared the forest, and the cover of darkness helped hide them, they didn't pay attention to their visible ankles. .  
  
Draco's Mind  
  
Still in his trance, Draco started to chant his spell, interweaving his mind with the darkness within his soul.  
  
iLenna mes mordis Et alma hae seibem Lenna mes rathe Et gehirn hae nihac Lenna mes loucura Et genst hae ayen  
  
Y nussam ent bregen il mordis Zan griphent zan nezzarth il nacht Porti feth tuus dahak il miserth Porten etorai infernat/i  
  
The words were tumbling out, filling the deep silence, reverberating around the room. Then, suddenly, as he opened his eyes to the blackness, the air around him seemed to glow.  
  
Draco had no idea how something could glow without light, but the darkness glowed.  
  
His hands now moved on their own accord, forming the complex signs and symbols needed to cement the end of the spell.  
  
As the final interlocking of the fingers completed the spell, a burst of darkness, again Draco was confused how that could take place in the absence of light, brought him back to him immortal body.  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
Harry stopped chanting as he felt Draco return to the from in front of him.  
  
He stood up, and moved back, ready for the transformation that would take place.  
  
Just as he predicted, as soon as Draco opened his eyes, he shot up. His body twisted and molded into a 15 feet tall nox. A dragon of the darkness.  
  
Then, just as soon as orgoth appeared, it flickered, and Draco reappeared. Then, standing in place of Draco was the mythic dragon.  
  
It's long neck whipped around, wings flaring, sending out a piercing cry.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the dragon disappeared and Draco was left standing, slightly dazed.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head, when his ultra fine hearing heard shuffling and whispers, coming closer.  
  
As he listened, he realized that the voices belonged to Weasel and Mudblood.  
  
"Harry, We..."  
  
Harry nodded, showing that he had been expecting them. Damn them for coming after him this quickly. He needed at least another month to make sure his pawns were in the right place, and he just couldn't' drag the two down to the halls yet.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry realized that there was only one course of action to take at this point.  
  
He quickly threw up a ward around the area, making it momentarily disappear from the Marauder's Map, as well as any other map ever made. Then, opening a portal with his demonic powers, he dragged Draco into it, mentally focusing on his desired location.  
  
Under the Invisibility Cloak  
  
Ron and Hermione stood, utterly confused, as the map in their hands flickered for a moment. Suddenly, the two dots labeled Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were gone. Gone from the map. That meant that they were either in the Room of Requirements, or somewhere off school grounds.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop wringing her hands. She knew people couldn't apparate off Hogwarts grounds, but how did they just disappear? She would have bet her brains that it was some sort of dark spell, but what kind?  
  
Ron had run ahead, trying to see of the two were really gone as the map said. He ran into the clear clearing, already knowing what he would find.  
  
It was completely empty, and except for a strange feeling that something was amiss, there was nothing there.  
  
Turning to look at each other, their thoughts raced to the same point. Whirling around, they started back towards the school.  
  
To Harry and Draco  
  
"Shit it's cold. Where the bloody hell are we?"  
  
When Harry had dragged Draco out of the demon warp, Draco suddenly realized that his thin robes were defiantly not suited for the weather. It was freezing cold, and the wind was blowing at about 100 mph. On top of that, it was pitch black, which was quite unsettling.  
  
Then, he heard Harry swear next to him.  
  
"Damn it. They're heading to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Draco suddenly felt an arm close around him, and he felt himself yanked back into the demon warp.  
  
Hogwarts Hallways  
  
Hermione and Ron hurried down the dark hallways, the map clutched in their hands. They weren't going to risk getting caught.  
  
As they turned a hallway, eyes darting to the map again, they froze. Turning slowly, they came face to face with Harry Potter. Behind him, Draco stood, trying to make the world stop spinning. He would really have appreciated a warning before they space crossed 3 dimensions in 3 seconds.  
  
Silence hung in the air. Ron and Hermione completely petrified, Harry seething mad.  
  
Suddenly, Harry snapped his fingers, and his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map flew out of Ron's hands.  
  
"If I ever find you two rummaging through my stuff again, you will be praying for death."  
  
Whirling around, his cloak flaring behind him dramatically, Harry started up the stairs, to his dorms. Draco also turned, heading for the dungeons.  
  
It actually took a moment or two for Ron and Hermione to comprehend what just happened. Harry had materialized out of nowhere, he had used magic without a wand, and just had just issued a death threat to them.  
  
Knowing that going to Dumbledore would only anger Harry even more, they silently agreed to just go to bed and forget everything.  
  
Creeping up the stairs, they managed to get to their beds without getting caught. However, what bothered the two the most about that evening were Harry's eyes. No longer a familiar green, but a pitch black shade.  
  
In her room, Hermione shivered. No matter what her mind told her, she could feel it. Whatever they had just angered tonight was defiantly not Harry James Potter.  
  
Morning  
  
Draco rolled out of bed, his head throbbing like he was having a hangover. Groaning, he reached over to the firewhisky bottle that was always nearby. The best cure for a headache was a bit of alcohol.  
  
Gathering his stuff, he trudged out of his room for breakfast. Food would most defiantly help.  
  
Sadly, class had started again, and just to his luck, he had double transfiguration first. He'd be a fool if he wasn't expecting hell from the two Gryffindors.  
  
Great Hall  
  
Breakfast seemed to go without a hitch. Ron and Hermione had retreated away form Harry, but other than that, everything seemed normal. None of the teachers (minus Snape and Callisto of course) felt anything out of the ordinary. But Draco new better.  
  
There was a strange tingle in the air. It pulsed rhythmically, slowly driving into Draco's mind, driving his crazy.  
  
He knew what this tingle was. Even though he hadn't been close with Harry for long, he could feel Harry's mind behind every pulse.  
  
Deciding the best way to clear his head was to quickly get the hell out of there, Draco grabbed his last piece of toast, and decided that it would be better if he got to transfiguration early.  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Minerva wasn't the type of person who became shocked to often. Sure there were periods where she was mildly surprised, but she hadn't had a shock like this in, well, decades.  
  
Class had started well enough. Granger and Weasley had looked like they were avoiding Potter, but she didn't pay too much attention to that. They had gotten into fights before.  
  
Anyway, she had explained the lesson to the class, warning them to proceed cautiously. It was one of the more difficult spells, that required an enormous amount of magical strength. She highly doubted anyone besides maybe Granger would get even close to exerting the right amount of magic needed for this spell.  
  
After giving the class plenty of time to start off, Minerva had returned to the papers on her desk. She had allowed the students to pair off, just encase someone became so strained they fainted.  
  
The were small conversations scattered throughout the room, students talking between attempts at trying to transfigure a small mouse into an exact close of themselves.  
  
Near the end of the period, she stood up, inspecting the progress of the class.  
  
Many of the Slytherins had succeeded in making their animal vaguely humanoid, but they were far from making their clones talk.  
  
Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, who had never really shown a head for Transfiguration, had almost gotten it. He had succeeded in cloning his body, and working on recreating his mind in the shape next to him.  
  
With the Gryffindors, the results were scattered. As she passed groups, the progress ranged from half-rodent half-humanoid figures to furry humans.  
  
Hermione's close had started talking, and seemed to have Hermione's mind, and she was finishing transfiguring the figure from the waist down.  
  
Glancing over to the dark corner of the room, she suddenly stopped.  
  
Potter had refused to take a partner, voting to work alone. McGonagall had reluctantly agreed. He was now currently talking to a flickering figure in the seat next to him that looked surprisingly like James...  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Both figures snapped to look over at her, and suddenly, the figure on the left disappeared, leaving a small mouse scratching the wood on the chair on which it rested. Harry continued to glare her through his long hair, daring her to speak.  
  
Half the class had turned just in time to see the quick transformation that had just taken place, and the other half were slowly turned to stare.  
  
"Potter, see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
Sharply turning, she marched up to her desk as the students bustled around, depositing their mice back into the box and gathering their stuff.  
  
As the room emptied, Potter grudgingly moved up to McGonagall's desk, still looking pretty pissed.  
  
Making sure there was no one else in the room, Minerva turned to Harry.  
  
"All right. How did you do it?"  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
Placing a mouse in front of Harry, she stared directly at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I am asking you to redo that spell you proved yourself so apt at during class."  
  
Harry just continued to glare at her, silently refusing to raise his wand.  
  
Fighting her annoyance, Minerva spoke again.  
  
"Mr. Potter, for someone at your age to be so apt at this sort of spell is very rare, unusual, and possibly dangerous. You will either repeat the spell, or talk to the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry weighed the possibilities for a moment, then gave in with a sigh. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the mouse and repeated the incantation. Suddenly, standing next to him was another Potter, giving McGonagall the same expression as the first.  
  
Minerva wasn't usually disturbed by students. She had seen enough in her long years to deal with surprises. However, a perfect clone transfiguration done at age 17 when wizards such a Dumbledore had trouble with the spell stunned her into silence.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed, trying, but failing to make a sound. Potter sharply turned the clone back into a mouse, and marched out of the room without a word.  
  
Harry Potter was a mix of emotions as he left the room. Anger, annoyance, defiance, and over all, worry. He knew that he was dragged off to the Ministry of Magic, his plans were doomed. It was much safer to keep things close. However, now McGonagall was going to go run off to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore was going to try and find out exactly how a 17 year old boy had the casting power some of the strongest wizards of all time lacked. Dumbledore wasn't the type of person to fail.  
  
The situation was getting dire.  
  
Channeling Phalexix carefully, so the foreign power wouldn't disturb the wards, he sent a message out. He was going to have to move quickly across the board now, and he needed his pieces. More importantly, his pawn.  
  
As Harry stormed up the stairs, his quarry appeared in front of him.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Kira. I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
Kira was currently in Ravenclaw, 7th year. In reality, she was about 24, but definitely looked young enough to fool the teachers. For years, may students in the school wondered about the Ravenclaws. They didn't seem to get out much. No one had any double periods with hem except maybe in their electives where it was all 4 houses together. When Potter was forced to come back to the school, he knew that he needed to keep an eye on that house. Kira was smart, and her abilities for acting and masking her mind made her the perfect spy. Add in her young features, and she easily fit in.  
  
"We're running out of time here. Here, most of the pieces are set. We just have to get Eris to send her update. Now, the new moon is coming tomorrow night, and Dumbledore is probably out for information. You have to contact Eris, and tell her to hurry up."  
  
Kira nodded, and pulled of the sleeve of her robe. On her left wrist, there was a binding of dark cloth, winding it's way down to the elbow. Quickly unraveling the binding, she revealed strange symbols, burned into her skin. Suddenly, her right forefinger extended, and the tip of her sharp nail became flame. Touching the flame to her wrist, she quickly traced the first symbol on her wrist, then quickly wrote out a message on the remainder of her arm. The letters flared for a moment, then blackened. Then, quickly, the words frosted over, and disappeared. It was quickly replaced by the icy letters- Will send information by owl tomorrow. Only safe time-. Then, those letters vanished like the first.  
  
Kira quickly started to bind up her arm again as Harry worried. This would be a close shave. If there was any delay in the arrival of Eris's information the entire setup here at Hogwarts could be disrupted. Now would be the time to warn Draco.  
  
Kira was finished covering her arm, and turning to Harry.  
  
"Eris'll come through. She always does."  
  
Harry nodded, and a Kira headed back towards wherever she came from, Harry stormed off to look for Malfoy.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid that Eris would fail. He had complete faith in her. However, if the message was intercepted...  
  
He wouldn't think about that. Eris would take all precautions for the success of her mission.  
  
Eris was almost the complete opposite of Kira, who was actually her twin. While Kira was more energetic, youthful looking, and fiery, Eric was reserved, mature, and icy. This paradox in the twins' powers caused them to develop a connection where they were able to communicate with each other almost immediately. Kinda like muggle AIM where both people were always logged on.  
  
Harry managed to locate Malfoy in the dungeons, which were mostly empty. Sending Malfoy a quick signal to wait in an empty room for him, and sped up.  
  
He reached Draco quickly enough, reading the book Harry had lent him a few weeks on draconic transformation.  
  
"Draco. Pack everything. We have to leave tomorrow. I'm not sure when, but be prepared."  
  
Draco looked confused.  
  
"I thought you said that everything wasn't in motion yet or something like that."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I did. But things are slightly ahead of schedule, and I can get my information tomorrow. I also have to warn you about the new moon tomorrow. Two months after a person allows phalexix into their being, there are some.. ah... impurities that need to be cleansed from the blood. Starting at around 7pm tomorrow, you'll need to be under the watch of a healer or potions master. After the blood leaves your system, you're going to need some pepper-up potions or the sort."  
  
Draco's only response was to raise an eyebrow. He probably knew better than get worried about painful happening now.  
  
"Oh, also, be ready for a fight. We're going to have to drag Weasley off with us. We can't leave a potential enemy behind, we'll convert him first."  
  
Draco hopped of the table he was sitting on, and nodded again.  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
Then, sensing someone approach, both boys disappeared from the room.  
  
A moment later, Snape entered with the headmaster.  
  
"No Headmaster. I do not know what the Potter boy is up to. You know I never pay him any attention."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"All right Severus. I trust you. But keep a watch on him in your classes. Alert me if he does anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Like actually pay attention?"  
  
Snape was a marvelous actor. Well, maybe it wasn't all acting. Snape hadn't been able to completely shake off his prior feelings for the boy-who-lived. Well, maybe he had and he was an excellent actor. Either way, Dumbledore bought the "act" and nodded.  
  
"I'm not so sure where the boy's loyalties lie anymore. I'm worried what path he will take once the final war reaches us."  
  
Shaking his head gravely as he was wont to do, Dumbledore quietly glided from the room.  
  
Snarling his disgust quietly, Snape headed for his office where he could knock back a few useless pills and get royally drunk. He had no idea how he was able to last this long without going crazy, but at least now he knew he didn't have to last too much longer.  
  
As Snape neared his office, anticipating the bliss of muggle drugs, (well, for awhile anyway) when he sensed Draco coming after him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked without turning.  
  
"Professor, Potter said that we, well, him, me, and this girl Kira, are leaving sometime tomorrow. I just thought you should know."  
  
Severus nodded, knowing what tomorrow night was going to be.  
  
"I will join up with you when the time is right."  
  
Draco nodded and sped back towards his dorm.  
  
Still standing at his door, Snape paused for a moment, then entered his office, a small evil grin of anticipation spreading over his face.  
  
Extras.  
  
Draco's poem translation  
  
Within my darkness The soul will survive Within my evil The mind will persist Within my chaos The body will endure  
  
I call upon the lords of darkness To bind me to the shadows of the night Bring forth your demons of solitude Bring me eternal damnation  
  
The spell version that Draco says is not a real language. I have like 2 German words in there, variations of actual words, and I think a Latin tense.  
  
Draco's hand movements- think of Shinto priests/priestesses with their signs.  
  
Nox- name came from Nix, which is the Greek goddess of night. It'll look like Red Eyes Black Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Mythic dragon will look like the fell beast steed of the Ringwraith king from LOTR ROTK. Will be black.  
  
The reason I called Kira a "pawn" was the fact that even though they seem perfectly harmless and are usually overlooked, they have the ability to become queens and win the game. Kira is so obscure in a way that no one would pay her any attention or think her connected to other forces.  
  
Eris is the Greek goddess of discord. She was the one who throw the golden apple, labeled "for the fairest" into a crowd at Thetis's wedding. 3 goddesses claimed this apple. Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. They went to Zeus, king of gods, for his decision on who should keep the apple. Zeus directed them to a young Shepard who lived on Mt. Ida, by the name of Paris. Paris eventually chooses to give the apple to Aphrodite, and in return, the world's most beautiful would love him. He stole Helen from her husband Menelaus, and started the Trojan War. Eris is also the one who holds Ares's sword while he is not in battle. 


End file.
